14 Years
by allylovesbluefood
Summary: under rewrite bc honestly my writing was trash (still is but at least it doesnt stink of cringe as much as this one does) :)
1. 14 Years

"Dame-Tsuna?! Save the school idol? No way!" "He can't have. He's Dame-Tsuna after all." "I know right? Besides, most of the time rumors are never true so-" The fire alarm went off for the third time today. Everyone groaned including me. Our school had a fire recently, and only two kinds of people haven't evacuated the building yet. The people who can't evacuate, and the idiots pulling off the fire alarms. But, apparently there is this guy named Dame-Tsuna who's in there saving the school idol. Whoever that was. So, make that three kinds of people, I guess.

Honestly, I don't know his real name, today was my third day at Nanimori Chu. The first day, I barely paid any attention to my classmates, and they barely paid attention to me. It was a Monday, and Mondays suck and that should be a good enough explanation. My second day, Dame-Tsuna was sleeping in class, according to my classmates. All I saw was brown hair where they were pointing. Today, him and three others never showed up at school until before the fire, which was during the start of sixth period.

Basically, I've never seen his actual face or know his name. Yup. I sighed and started walking towards the school building. As always, the people around me stared at me and whispered about me. People, I know having multi-colored eyes is rare, but this is my third day here, get used to it and stop whispering. Please. But, yea. I have multi-colored eyes. One brown, the other orange. Orange eyes are rare too, but still. Seriously?

I saw a blur of black and then I fell. When I opened my eyes again, I saw a hand. I grabbed it and got up. I winced.

"Sorry, sorry! I was just in a hurry to get inside, and I didn't see you,"said a friendly male voice.

I focused and saw a tall jock with black hair and honey brown eyes. He was smiling nervously. He then frowned.

"You look exactly like Tsuna,"he muttered. He then smiled a friendly but obviously fake smile at me.

"Um, are you new here?"

"Yea, I guess."

"Cool. Sorry about that. Nice to meet you,"he said, flashing another one of his fake smiles.

"You should seriously stop with the fake smiles,"I said my voice trailing off. He looked surprised. He smiled, for real this time.

"Sorry, sorry. I would introduce myself, but my friends are still inside."

Wait, didn't he mention the name Tsuna? Tsuna, as in Dame-Tsuna? If he was this hero dude, why in the world would he be dame? My curiosity grew. Before he ran off, I grabbed onto his shirt sleeve. I had to use all my strength, so I was breathing heavily.

"Wait... can i... come with...?" He looked amused and he smiled again. How many times did this guy smile?

"Sure." And then we ran in the building.

* * *

"Tsuna! Gokudera! Sasagawa-san!"the jock called. So Tsuna was his friend. I guess he spotted his friends, because the jock started running. He ran fast, and I jogged behind slowly. The fire had slightly extinguished inside. I wonder, What had started the fire in the first place? I stayed in the shadows.

"Yamamoto? Why are you here?"

"Duh, Tsuna. Because you all are here and I'm here to help you get out. Plus, I didn't want to be left out in the party!"he said, smiling wide.

"Baseball Idiot! You think we're here to having a party?!"the silver haired teen said angrily to the jock. The brunette known as Tsuna, was bridal style carrying a girl with familiar caramel hair. Hmm... Her eyes were barely open.

"Tsuna... kun?"she asked. Her voice was also familiar.

"KYOKO!" everyone turned, and there was a guy with white hair running towards the caramel hair girl. Wait, did he just say Kyoko? Kyoko, as in Sasagawa Kyoko? That's right, the jock called her Sasagawa-san... Kyoko? Onii-chan? What the-?

"Kyoko? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Onii-chan, I'm fine. Tsuna-kun saved me." It really was them. How were they still alive? Those two died when Onii-chan was 8 and Kyoko and I were 7. Kaa-san told me... Kaa-san. My fists clenched. And then I released it. I can't deal with this now... not yet.

"Don't just stand in the shadows! Come here, New Student-san. I still don't know your name so, sorry,"the jock said.

"I don't know your either, so it's even,"I said back. I took a deep breath and I walked out.

My eyes widened. Three words. What. The. Heck.


	2. Possibly

Being more closer, I could see Tsuna more clearly now. And guess what? He was the mirror image of me, despite the fact that he had gravity-defying hair and he had two orange eyes instead of one. I looked at the floor. What?

"Y-yuki-chan?"I heard Kyoko ask.

"Yuki?"Onii-chan repeated.

I looked up at the Sasagawa siblings. "Kyoko-chan. Onii-chan."

Tsuna put Kyoko down as I ran to her. We hugged. I couldn't cry, so I smiled instead. I pulled away, and held firmly onto her shoulders.

"I'm so glad to see you again. Kaa-san told me you guys were dead!"

"Eh? Yuki, your kaa-san told us you were dead!" That's new. I sighed. I looked at the jock that I followed and that was known as Yamamoto and Baseball Idiot. I held out my hand for him to shake it.

"My name is Takeshima Yuki. Well, before anyways. Nice to meet you." He took my hand and shook.

"Nice to meet you Takeshima-san. Or, is it Sawada-san? Eh, hm... You know what I'll just call you Yuki! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." He smiled, then he looked at me, and he looked surprised.

"You have one orange eye and one brown eye? From far away, they kinda blend to this one brown color so I didn't know till now."

I smiled small. "Thanks I guess... for noticing..." I looked at the silver-haired teen known as Gokudera.

"Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"Tch, how am I supposed to know you're not a threat? After all, you may as well just be copying Jyuudaime and threatening him!" I thought about that.

"That's true. Well, can I at least know your name?"

"Tch, fine. Gokudera Hayato. You're so annoying..." I smiled small again.

I then stopped smiling and turned towards my copy. Or my twin. "Again, I'm Takeshima Tsunayuki. How ironic though. And you are, Tsuna-san?"

"I am Sawada Tsunayoshi. Most likely we are twins..." His orange flame spluttered out and his eyes turned brown. "But please just call me Tsuna,"he finished in a more friendlier voice.

"And call me Yuki."

"Alright Yuki-chan, to discover this, I'm pretty sure we need to head to my house correct?"

"Yup. My mom's last name is Takeshima after all and I have no dad so..."

"Alright."

I then remembered what happened before. Tsuna was holding Kyoko bridal style, and probably saved her... that look of determination... Hm... "Aha!" Light bulb!

He looked confused. "What?"

I gestured for him to lend his ear.

"You like Kyoko-chan don't you Tsuna-kun?"I whisper asked.

He pulled away from me immediately red faced. I smiled.

"I've known her for a while. Guys that like her have that same look on their face. You have that look Tsuna-kun,"I said aloud this time.

"N-not so loud, idiot!"he said. I smiled again.

"I saw her face too. Good luck Tsuna-kun." I stretched my arms. I let out an exhale. "Sure is great here at Nanimori."

"W-wait!"

"You-! What did you tell Jyuudaime?! You _are_ blackmailing Jyuudaime aren't you?!"Gokudera exclaimed.

"Let's see, who knows?"I asked cheerfully.

"Wench-!"

"G-Gokudera-kun! Calm down, she wasn't blackmailing me... You helped me a lot by saying that didn't you Yuki-chan!?"Tsuna exclaimed.

"You really are Dame-Tsuna... And for a second you were cool there..."I muttered loudly enough for him to hear me.

Kyoko giggled, Yamamoto laughed, Tsuna smiled lightly, Onii-chan looked confused, and Gokudera glared at me.

"Jyuudaime is not dame! Who are you to-? You know what, I do not like you. But whatever Jyuudaime says..."he muttered. I sighed.

"Well, glad to make everyone laugh and all... but I think we better go. We kinda _are_ in a flaming building."

"Mm. Alright let's get outta here."

* * *

People were whispering when we got out. I only caught the words, "Copy" "Dame-Tsuna" "School Idol" and "What the heck is going on?" I sighed and just walked towards our homeroom.

I sat down at my desk. "Finally, a place to sit..."I muttered.

"Hey, hey Yuki!"Yamamoto exclaimed.

"What?" Do I call him Yamamoto-kun, or- Hm... but he is a jock so it might be awkward for him... There was a pause without me realizing it.

"Hm? What was it?" I looked, and his head was on the desk.

"Yamamoto?" No response.

"Yamamoto?" Again, no response.

"YAMAMOTO?!"I yelled.

"Hai?"he asked looking around.

"Geez, when you call someone first tell them why you needed to talk to them..."

"Ah, sorry, sorry. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to join going to the movies with me tomorrow!" Huh? My cheeks flushed involuntarily.

"Baseball idiot! With _us_, not just _you_! Besides, who said you can invite _her_? This wench is definitely untrustworthy."

"This is the second time you're calling me that Gokudera-san, and if you call me that again, I swear I'll... Just never mind,"I said my eye twitching with annoyance.

"Tch. Like I'd listen to a wench like you."

I slammed my hands onto my desk and stood from my seat immediately. And then I sat back down. "You're not worth my time..."I muttered.

"Um, sorry, Yuki. I meant with all of us. Do you guys agree with me though? It's only manners to so I invited her-"

"What did you just say wench? You wanna fight?!"Gokudera exclaimed. He took out sticks of dynamite.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun, calm down, calm down. Yuki-chan, would you like to join us to the movies?"Tsuna asked.

I sighed. "If I'm allowed to, I'd love to."

They all looked at Gokudera. His fists were clenched and he fake smiled. "O-of course she can come..."

"Great!"Tsuna said. I smiled nervously at Gokudera.

"S-sorry. You could've just said no y'know?"

"Wench... you really want to fight?"

"I have a name Gokudera-san, and it's not wench. If you'd like to fight, call me wench again." The school bell rang.

"Maa maa, calm down. Fighting is not the way to solve things..."

"Shut up Baseball idiot!"

Yamamoto and I sighed.

"Alright, let's go, Tsuna-kun."

"Mm."

* * *

"Sorry for intruding!"Yamamoto said for all of us. In the end, Gokudera came along because he "needed to protect Jyuudaime from me" and Yamamoto just came along because "it was going to be fun." Hey, the quotes were their exact words. Why did Gokudera call Tsuna Tenth anyway?

I hid behind Yamamoto. I didn't want my "mother" to see me just yet.

"My my, who would've thought we'd get guests today?"

"I'm home, Kaa-san,"Tsuna muttered.

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun. Why didn't you tell me we'd get guests? Kaa-san would've made more food!"

Tsuna didn't answer and just walked past her.

"Lambo and I-pin? Where are they?"he asked.

"Um, in bed. Tsu-kun?"

He just went up stairs. Then he came tumbling down yelping. There was a baby with a fedora and a suit on his head.

"Dame-Tsuna, Vongola Primo would never ignore his mother like that."

"Reborn! That hurts! You didn't have to do that!" Reborn? Where have I heard a name like that...?

"Tsu-kun, are you okay?"

"No, Kaa-san, I'm not. How could I be when you didn't even tell me I had a twin?"

I saw an apron drop.

"Dame-Tsuna, how do you know this? Even I didn't know."

"Tsu-kun. Sorry. I didn't think you needed to know, because your twin sister is dead."

"Dead!? You sure Kaa-san?"Tsuna asked. How could she be dead? Does that mean I'm not his twin after all? What?


	3. Tired from Drama

Dead? Tsuna's twin, dead?

"But Tsu-kun, she is-"

I stepped out nervously. "Um, hi. My name is Takeshima Yuki? I just moved here."

Tsuna's mom looked at me. "T-tsu. Chan. It _is _you. Your eyes, that's proof. But, how? Tsu-chan, I've always wanted to see how you'd look when you grew up but- How are you still alive?"

"W-what do you mean"I asked.

"T-Tto-san told me your heart suddenly started slowing when I was out of the hospital room a few days after you two's births. He had already given you to the doctor by the time I came back. The doctor told me you couldn't be saved and that... that you _died_. So why-?"

The baby known as Reborn's fedora was shadowing his eyes. "Iemitsu probably didn't want two of his children as potential heirs for Vongola Decimo. Since Tsuna was probably the oldest one, he chose to get rid of the younger twin. Since he didn't want to kill her, he sent her to the adoption center instead of the doctor."

I blinked. "The mafia? You mean_ our dad_ was part of the mafia?"

"Wait, how do you know about the mafia?"Yamamoto asked.

"How do _you_ know then?"I asked back.

"None of that _matters_,"Tsuna started. "Tto-san, for such a stupid reason like that, he abandoned his own _daughter_? And without even informing us..." Tsuna's fists clenched.

"Tsu-kun! Don't talk about your father that way!"

"Why can't I? Kaa-san, why are you taking his side even in a time like this?"

I sighed. "The mafia huh..." I scoffed. "Some dad he is, choosing his work over his own kid."

"Tsu-chan! You didn't even live with us! You don't know his own reasons!"

It felt like someone had thrown a brick at my chest.

"And who's fault was that, Kaa-san?"I asked bitterly. I looked at her, and I bit my lip to stop myself from crying.

"Tsu-chan..." She just walked inside the kitchen.

I fake smiled. I sighed and brightened myself up. I then looked at the baby named Reborn.

"The mafia, huh? I had a katekyo named Reborn, you know. He was a hitman, and he told me he was part of the mafia."

_*Flashback*_

_"Baka-Yuki. Not like that. Say it correctly." "Um... Loen?" "No, it's Leon, Baka-Yuki. Say it correctly again." "Leon?" "Yes, now say that backwards." "Hm... Neol. No wait... Noel!" The chameleon came out of its gun form and ran towards me. It climbed up my arm and onto my shoulder. "Cool!" "This is not for a magic trick, Baka-Yuki. It's for when you want to make sure that I am the same Reborn that you knew. Understand?" "I get it, but why would I need to make sure? You're not going to leave me, right Reborn! You promise?" "Naive little girl,"he muttered. "I promise Baka-Yuki. Now back to your training."_

* * *

_"Katekyo? Katekyo, where are you? Katekyo!" I looked all around. "Noel. Noel, noel!" __"Yuki-chan." "Noel..." "Yuki-chan, he left this morning." "But Kaa-san... he, he promised-" "Let's go home Yuki. Your friends Kyoko-chan, and Ryohei-nii are waiting." A tear dropped from my eyes. "Hai, Kaa-san..."_

_*Flashback end*_

"Wait... Reborn? Is that really you?"I asked. I mean, they were both babies, except their clothes were a little different...

"Hm..."

I sighed. He needs proof. Fine, I'll give him proof.

"Noel,"I called. The baby's eyes widened, and the gun he was holding switched to a chameleon. It climbed up my arm and went on my shoulder.

"Leon..."

"Baka-Yuki, was it?"

"Hai, Reborn." I braced myself for a kick. I always got one. And I got one. I still fell, though it was less surprising.

"Aha, I missed those somehow..." I sighed tiredly. I saw a hand, and I grabbed it to get up. It was Yamamoto. Also not surprising. Tsuna was distracted right now, and Gokudera wouldn't even touch me unless it was a fight. I smiled slightly in thanks.

"Haha, I thought only Tsuna got those kicks from the kid. Right, Tsuna?"

Tsuna was still looking at the floor. "Wait, huh? Did you call my name Yamamoto?"

I shook my head. My mom came back to where we were.

"Tsuna-kun, I'll see you tomorrow,"I told my brother.

"Wait, what? Why-?"

I looked at my birth-mother with no emotion. "I will not live in this house until my dumb father comes home and properly explains himself. Alright, Kaa-san?"

"Tsu-chan-" I turned around to look at Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna.

"See you tomorrow, Tsuna-kun, Gokudera, Yamamoto." I gripped my bag handle tighter. I fake smiled again, and left the Sawada residence.

Adoptive mother, Takeshima Reeni. You've got some explanations to tell me.

* * *

"I'm home."

"Yuki-chan! I was so worried you didn't even call to tell me where you were or alert me at all!"

"Oh, I just made some friends and went to my long lost twin's house. It wasn't a big deal."

"Ah, I see. That makes me so relieved,"she said, breathing a sigh of relief.

I let her register my statement.

"Y-Yuki-chan... Sorry. I'm sorry for not telling you you were adopted. It wasn't for your sake either. I didn't want to face the fact that you weren't my real daughter... Sorry Yuki-chan."

I sighed. "Honestly, Kaa-san, I'm not mad about that."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Why did you tell Onii-chan and Kyoko-chan that I died? I was Onii-chan and Kyoko-chan's only friends, and they were my _only_ friends, and they thought that I hated them at first. They probably thought I committed suicide rather than become friends with them. How could you? How could you tell _me_ that they died in a fight? How?"

"Y-Yuki chan... How-?"

"I met them both today."

"I- It's my fault yes. For even taking away your only happiness... first your katekyo, and then your friends, gone. I don't want to play the blame game. Your Tto-san convinced me to say that. He told me that if I didn't, you would drift away from me. That he'd take you away from me."

"That stupid man is getting on my nerves more and more."

"Y-Yuki-chan..."

"I"m mad at both you, and my other mom. I'm despising that stupid man, and I'm not speaking with you until I get a proper explanation. I'm going to my room. Don't follow me."

I headed upstairs to my room. I threw my bag across the room. "Why did this even have to happen?"I asked aloud to no one in particular. My phone beeped. I checked my phone. How in the world-? It was Yamamoto. How did I get his number, or how did he get mine? Hold on... I also had Kyoko's, Onii-chan's, and Tsuna's. What happened?

The text read: **r u ok? tsuna and i r worried, even gokudera is too, no matter how he acts. c u tomo. btw, u hypocrit, u fake smiled today twice.**

I smiled small. **didn't think u would count. ty doe baseball idiot. im fine, no worries. c u tomo. gn. p.s. how in the world did i get ur number and everyone elses?**

I took a deep breath and put my phone down. I then put my pjs on and collapsed into my bed.

* * *

I remember getting a text before falling asleep, but being too lazy to look at it. So when I woke up, and saw the text, it startled me. I yawned and read the text.

**but dats wat friends r for rite? countin their hypocritical acts. but sleepin and sayin gn tells me dat u r skippin dinner...u no wat, ur pretty amazing. how can u skip dinner? weirdo. gn anyway. p.s. i stole ur fone and put our numbers in it.**

Wow. I blinked. Yamamoto called me amazing. _IS THAT ALL YOU'RE PAYING ATTENTION TO YUKI?_ _FOCUS YUKI, FOCUS. STOP. _I blushed and shook my head. I did skip dinner yesterday. I was seriously convinced it was the night. I checked the time. **4:53 a.m. **What the-? I guess the lack of food in my stomach woke me up. I showered, and re-wore my pajamas. I dried my hair with a towel and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

There was a tray of wrapped up food and a note attached to it.

**Yuki-chan, I know you're mad at me, but please at least eat some dinner. Please don't stay in your room all day. ~Kaa-san.**

Well, it's a little too late to eat it for dinner, so I guess this is my breakfast. I shrugged. "Itterakimasu." I finished the food and washed the dishes.

I headed back to my room. I wore my school uniform and wore a couple hair ties on my wrist. I grabbed my school bag. Thank God there wasn't any homework assigned yesterday. I went back downstairs.

"I'll be leaving."

* * *

As I walked to school, I checked the time. **5:30 a.m. **I need to do something to kill time... Running, nah. I guess I'll play a sport then. Hm, let's see, what sport should I play... I walked past the baseball field. I smiled. Baseball it is. I grabbed a baseball mitt and a baseball from the room. I can't play actual baseball by myself... I'll just play catch then! I threw the ball in the air, and tried to catch it. I say tried to because if I wasn't lucky, I'd miss the catch and the ball would almost hit me. It wasn't until the ball almost hit my head that I realized someone was watching me. And laughing. At _me_.

"Ey! Stop laughing! I was never good at baseball anyway!"

"Ahahahahahhaha! Eh? Yuki?"

"Yamamoto? You're a baseball player? I thought you were a basketball player..."

"Eh? No no, I suck at basketball... almost as much as you suck at baseball..."

"Don't laugh! I'm not an athlete like you are, and I'm bad at this."

"You rely on luck wayy too much, Yuki..."

"That was my strategy from the start!"

"I see, I see..." Wait a minute...

"Yamamoto? Are we going to the movies today?"

"Huh? Yea, we are. Why?"

"Hm..." Maybe I can make this trip a little more interesting...

"Who are the people that are positive of going?"

"Tsuna, Sasagawa-san, me, you, and Gokudera. Sasagawa-senpai might have practice today for the boxing club."

"I see... Muahahahahahahaha!"

"Yuki, are you okay?"

"I have a plan... wait crap, before my plan goes into action I need to make sure of some things..."I rambled to myself. I frowned.

"What? Why the frowning?"

"N-never mind. I'll tell you later. This is really important got it? I just have to make sure... Anyways, I'll talk to you later!"I said. I handed him the mitt and the baseball and ran for the school building.

I checked my phone. **6:19 a.m. **"Please Kyoko-chan... be in class already,"I muttered and ran inside the school building.


	4. A Crush

Today was my lucky day. Kyoko was in the classroom, and so were a few more of my classmates. Kyoko was talking to a tall girl with long, curly black hair. I sighed in relief.

"Eh? I didn't know you came so early Yuki-chan!" I looked up. It was Kyoko.

"I actually was playing catch by myself at like 5:00 a.m. so..."

"Ah, I see." She seemed to be smiling to herself. Kyoko did not smile like that _ever _in the time that we were friends. She was an innocent little girl, just like I was. But this Kyoko had changed apparently... like I did too... Anyways!

"Kyoko-chan, good morning anyway."

"You too, Yuki-chan."

"Eh? Who's this Kyoko?"the tall girl with Kyoko before asked.

I looked at her. She gasped.

"K-Kyoko t-this g-girl looks exactly like Sawada!"she exclaimed.

I smiled nervously. "Um, hi I'm Takeshima Yuki. I am Tsuna-kun's long lost twin."

"Ah I see... whew... I thought you were a copy of some sort..." She sighed in relief. "Anyways, I'm Kurokawa Hana. Nice to meet you."

"You too. Um... can I talk to Kyoko-chan alone about something Kurokawa-san?"

"Sure but... what about?" I looked at Hana, and then smirked.

"About the movies today. Actually, would you like to come too Kurokawa-san?"

Hana smirked along with me. "Sure Yuki. Actually, can I talk to you alone first? It'll be really quick Kyoko."

"Um... sure I guess?"

"Alright." Hana and I headed to the hallways to talk.

"So, about the thing with talking to Kyoko... It's about Sawada isn't it?"

"Mhm... I needed to ask her something about Tsuna-kun..."

Hana looked at me. "First of all, we need to work on you. Do not call Sawada that! You're his biological sister right? Then call him your brother!"she scolded.

"Um... like Tsuna-nii or something?"

"Yea. Much better. That'll totally hit Kyoko hard."

"Ahhh I see what you're doing... Thanks for the advice."

"No problem. So that's what you're planning..."

"Yea but I have a feeling she's planning something too..."

"Oh she is! You know her that well don't you? How _do_ you know Kyoko anyways?"

"She was my first friend."

"Ahhh...no wonder...anyways, go ahead and talk to her _alone_."

"Hai!"I said. We headed back inside, and Kyoko was frowning and had a pouty face on.

"What were you guys talking about without me?"

"Nothing important Kyoko-chan."

"If it wasn't important why wasn't I invited?"

"Hm... because we were talking about you?"I said plainly.

She widened her eyes. She looked at Hana, and Hana had a face expression as if saying, "What?"

"Anyways, I need to talk to you too Kyoko-chan."

"Alright but, can Hana-chan come too?"

"Um..." I looked to Hana for help. I mean, I don't see why she can't come, she already knows what we're going to talk about but... but what?

"It's okay Kyoko. I'll just be waiting here."

"Um, okay then.

* * *

"So what did you want Yuki-chan?"

"Um... first of all. Kyoko-chan, you are positive of going to the movies today right?"

"Of course! Now that you and Hana-chan are coming too." I sighed in relief.

"Okay. Kyoko-chan, do you like my brother?"

Boom. Red face cued. "W-what..."

"So you _do_!"

"W-way to be straight to the point Yuki-chan..."

"Kyoko-chan!"

"U-um, o-of course I d-don't... What are you saying."

"Kyoko-chan..."

"A-alright fine... I do... I do..."

"I KNEW IT!"

"W-Well it's obvious you like Yamamoto-kun..."

I blinked, then realized what she said. My face went red.

"N-No what are you saying of course I don't I- we- we just met Kyoko-chan!"

"Hm..." She smiled brightly. "Oh well. Anyways, let's go back in!" She headed inside humming. What the-? She's _definitely_ plotting something. I sighed and went back inside.

"Um... good morning Yuki..."said someone that sounded a lot like my dame brother. I looked at Hana. She smirked. I looked back at Tsuna.

"Good morning Tsuna-nii!"

His face reddened, and I thought I saw Kyoko's reaction. Her face was the exact same color as Tsuna's. Hee hee...

"Please don't call me that Yuki..."

"Why not? You _are _the older twin after all. Eh, I just wanted to try it out. Never thought you'd react this way though. Haven't you been called that before?"

His blush darkened. "I have, but... but just not from a girl..." I smiled and pushed him playfully.

"Brighten up!"

I hung my bag on my desk hanger majigger thing. "I'll be back!"I said and left the classroom. I ran for the baseball field again. **6:24 a.m.**

* * *

"Yamamoto!"I shouted. He was practicing with some guys, probably his teammates, maybe three or four of them. He turned in confusion. His frown quickly was replaced by a smile. His teammates frowned at their senpai. Lol.

"Hey Yuki! What's up!"

"The sky..."I muttered. I ran towards the baseball field. I walked directly into the middle of their game.

"WATCH OUT!"someone shouted to me. I caught the ball with no struggle right before it hit the side of my face. Everyone was shocked. I dragged the shocked Yamamoto by his ear.

"You,"I started,"are coming with me. I need to talk to you." I gave him the baseball.

"Wow. Who is she?"

"She caught the ball like it was nothing."

"Forget her! Is Yamamoto-senpai getting a confession?"

"Ooooo! Senpai, good luck!"

My eyes twitched at what they were saying.

"Baka. This has absolutely nothing to do with that!"

"Gomenasai."

"Gosh, honestly." We were outside the field.

"Ow, that hurt Yuki... Honestly, how did you catch that ball so well? With the mitt you were the worst..."

"I don't know. I'm not good at sports, but I'm good at anything that involves defending myself."

"Ahhh... So what was it?" I looked at him. He was wearing his baseball uniform now. It suited him in a way... "Huh." "What?" I shook my head.

"Well, continuing from before, I have a plan."

"What kind of plan?"

"To play matchmaker..."I found myself muttering.

"What? Really? Ahahahahahhaha!"

"Don't laugh! I'm serious. You _do_ know that Tsuna-nii likes Kyoko-chan right?"

"What's with the Tsuna-nii...? Eh? Wait, really?"he asked. I sighed.

"You really are an idiot. It's so obvious Yamamoto."

"Ah, sorry sorry."

"Anyways, also I needed to make sure that Kyoko-chan felt the same way... and she does!"

"Wait, Sasagawa-san? Sasagawa-san likes Tsuna?" I glared at him and bonked him on the head.

"Not so loud baka! Yea, anyway. I found out like, right now. That's why I ran off earlier."

"Ahh. So those two huh?"he asked with a big smile.

"Um yea."

"How are you going to do that? And why tell me?"

"Because. I need you to participate in my plan with me. And that includes not watching the movie. I need to know if you're willing to risk that,"I said answering one of his questions.

"Well I was looking forward to the movie, but if it's for a friend, sure! Plus, sounds fun!"

"Good. Gosh, you think everything sounds fun..." I looked at the clock. **6:31 a.m. **"Here's the deal. You don't have to participate in my plan at all. You just need to participate after."

"Okay!"

"Kay. Anyways, I already have a plan in my head. I'm counting on you to help. Plus... I think Kyoko-chan's on to something... anyways see ya in class."

"Yea, see ya!"

I walked away from him, and lifted a hand as goodbye without looking at him. Then I shoved my hands in my skirt pockets. I walked inside, and I swear I saw him smile before heading to the baseball field in my peripheral vision. I shrugged it off and went back to class.


	5. Successful Plan

It seemed like forever, but school finally ended. I stretched in my seat while the bell rang. "Time to begin my plan,"I thought.

"Ahhhhhhh,"Yamamoto yawned,"Is class still in session?"he asked.

"No it's over Yamamoto,"Tsuna said.

"Alright, let's go on to the movie theaters!"Hana said.

"Mm! Let's go, Hana-chan, Yuki-chan!"exclaimed Kyoko.

"Ah wait before we leave I need to speak with Yuki and... Yamamoto? Yea you too monkey idiot,"Hana said again.

"Kay-" "Sure!" I glared at Yamamoto for cutting me off. He sent me back an embarrassed smile. We stepped outside with Hana.

"So Kurokawa-san, what did you want?"Yamamoto asked.

"Is monkey idiot on this plan too?"

"Yup! Though I'm not sure what plan you're thinking of exactly..."he answered.

"I told you before, I got it covered already. Although I don't think this place is a good spot to discuss it, so I'll tell you guys later."

"Alright, but I also wanted to tell you that Ryohei is not coming to the theaters because he's "busy to the extreme" or something like that. And the other monkey, Gokudera, he never showed up to school today so I doubt he's coming to the theaters,"Hana said.

"Strange, I was positive he would be a problem to our plan considering his loyalty to Tsuna-nii... wait a second... if Kyoko-chan was planning something, she's most likely going to ask someone to help her. Since she knows that Kurokawa-san is keeping secrets from her, she's most likely going to tell Tsuna-nii... and then Tsuna-nii is going to go ask Gokudera-san to help and- shit!"I said, rambling to myself.

"How did you get all that from one sentence she said?"Yamamoto asked smiling nervously.

"Ugh, I don't really think this is a problem considering it's nice that Gokudera-san is out of the way but... Kyoko-chan and Tsuna-nii are planning something and I have a feeling I know what it's about..."I continued ignoring Yamamoto's quesiton. My face reddened just thinking about it and I shook my head quickly.

"Yuki would you like to tell us what they're planning?"Hana asked.

"Well you see, they-"

"Guys! How long are you going to talk the movie is gonna start in like fifteen minutes!"Tsuna said coming outside. I breathed in relief.

"Alright then let's go you guys."

* * *

"So, what movie are we watching exactly? I never got the chance to ask,"I smiled awkwardly.

"We're watching a rom-com!"Kyoko said her eyes sparkling.

"A rom-com?"I asked.

"A rom-com?"Yamamoto repeated.

"Kyoko-chan, I heard this particular one had a good rating, thank you!"Tsuna exclaimed. She smiled.

"Well, I'll go buy the tickets then. Kurokawa-san, would you like to come with me?"

"Sure."

"Yamamoto, would you mind buying the snacks and drinks and stuff since these two rom-com fanatics are busy?"

"Sure!"

Hana and I headed to the line.

"You wanted me here to hear your plan correct?"

"Yea. Yamamoto doesn't really have to do much in this plan, so I decided to just tell you."

"Alright."

"So basically, Yamamoto and I are going to skip out on the movie. Kurokawa-san, you're going to tell them to save some spots for all of us since we'll be "at the bathroom." The actual movie starts and people will come take our seats anyway. The thing is, to save money, we are going to buy three adult tickets. Two for Tsuna-nii and Kyoko-chan and one for you. Yamamoto and I will wait outside. Then, since this particular movie is about two hours and a half long, we'll be doing our own thing. As soon as you leave the screening room, we go somewhere else and come back when the movie is finished."

"Hm... but who'll be the one to make sure something happens? I mean, what if nothing happens?"she asked.

"If you want, do you want to be that person? I mean, I like rom-com movies, but like this one is way too long."

"Hm... sure, will be fun watching the two."

"Alright change of plans then. Instead of leaving with us, you wait until our seats are taken by someone else and you sit somewhere far from the lovebirds but close enough to see them."

"Alright, this is a good plan. What are you and the idiot going to do then?"

"Hm... baseball maybe? I mean, I do want to learn... I don't know. We'll figure it out."

"Yea."

"How many tickets for you today, miss?"the ticket person asked. I smiled innocently.

"Three adult tickets please."

* * *

"So... what do you mean by going to the restroom?"Tsuna asked.

"Um exactly that Tsuna-nii what else would I mean?"I said. He still cringed at the "Tsuna-nii" but shook his head anyway.

"But isn't that a little... suspicious?"he asked. Kyoko looked at him in the eye, as if she were glaring at him. Tsuna looked away quickly red faced in response.

"In what way is that suspicious? I bought your guys' tickets and I need to go pee. Save me a spot. And don't eat all the food."

"I don't like that you're going alone though, Yuki-chan,"said Kyoko concerned.

"What's so bad about that? I'm just going to the restroom, not walking home at midnight,"I said, slightly annoyed by how much of a big deal they were making this. They were making this much more of a big deal than usual though.

"Still Yuki-chan. Hm... maybe someone should wait for you. How about..." Oh I know where she's going with this...

"I'll wait for her-"Tsuna chimed in, but Kyoko glared at him, and he sighed and smiled nervously. "Just kidding."

"Yamamoto-kun. Can you wait for her?"she asked. Ding ding ding! I knew it. I know where she's planning on doing with this.

"Sure! Don't eat all the popcorn though and save me a spot!"he said with a smile.

"Great, thank you."

"Actually Kyoko, I need to use the restroom too, so can you save me a spot as well?"Hana finally said.

"Sure Hana-chan! See you guys' there! Come on Tsuna-kun." She pushed him towards the movie theaters and I waited till' they were out of sight. I sighed, then I smirked and high-fived Hana.

"Plan success! I can't believe how easy she made it for us! We did it! I was starting to run out of excuses too,"I said.

"Great job! I can't wait to see what happens to them!"Hana said.

"So, what was the plan again?"Yamamoto asked.

"Oh, it's over now. You still do need to wait for me though, I seriously need to use the restroom."

"Well, you guys find out what to do for these two hours. I'll be waiting for around five more minutes before I get inside."

"Alright. See you later Kurokawa-san!"I said, waving.

Now to actually go to the restroom.

* * *

"Plan success, Tsuna-kun! I can't believe how easy she made it for us! We did it! I was starting to run out of excuses too!"I whisper shouted.

"Great job! I can't wait to see what happens them!"Tsuna whisper shouted back. "Although, sorry for almost blowing it back there,"he said smiling awkwardly.

"It's no problem. Sorry for glaring at you."

"It's fine."

"Alright, time to watch this movie..."I muttered happily.

"Excuse me, are these two seats taken?"a random couple asked.

"Oh no, they're not,"I said smiling. They would sit somewhere else once the movie started.

"Um, Kyoko-chan? What about Hana-san's seat?"Tsuna asked.

"Wait... ah. She'll definitely get mad for sure..."I said worried. I sighed and smiled at Tsuna. "Let's just watch the movie."

"Sure." As the narration voice entered the theater's speakers, I reached for some popcorn. Apparently, Tsuna had as well, because instead of popcorn, I grabbed Tsuna's hand. I looked at him immediately, and he was staring at me too. I pulled my hand away and looked at the theater screen. Suddenly, I was glad that the room was dark. Tsuna didn't get to see my burning face.

* * *

I walked out of the women's restrooms to see Yamamoto waiting there.

"Sorry for taking so long,"I said smiling nervously.

"No it's fine. Let's head back to the theaters. I think the movie already started,"he said smiling.

"Oh, about that. This was why you needed to participate in my plan. This is where you come in. I have to spend these two hours with you. And that excludes watching the movie, cause we're skipping it. Are you in?"

"Sure I guess. Rom-coms aren't really my genre too, so it's fine. So what _are_ we going to do?"he asked with a curious expression on his face.

"Um... I haven't figured out that part yet,"I said honestly.

"Then I can pick right? I know exactly where to go." Then he smiled and grabbed my hand as we ran to the exit of the theaters.


	6. Words

"That was a good movie..."Tsuna said, yawning and stretching.

"It was..."Kyoko agreed. "What did you think Yuki-chan?"

My eyes clearly showed I was bored the entire time.

"Ah... um... you didn't like it?"she asked with a smile.

"I don't really like Romance Comedy movies, Kyoko-chan. Too predictable..."

"I agree,"Yamamoto said with a nervous smile.

"It was whatever,"Hana said.

"Well, it is whatever I guess." I looked at Tsuna smiling. "Was it fun?"I poked his arm.

"Um, um... ow..." He was blushing and rubbing his arm awkwardly.

"Yuki-chan, did you have fun?"Kyoko asked smiling.

"Yea!"I exclaimed genuinely. Crap, crap, wait no... "If you think staring at a predictable movie for two hours is fun then I don't know what isn't."

"Aw come on... tell me it was fun...!"Kyoko smiled again.

"Plus, I couldn't even talk to anyone during the movie anyways. I was alone the whole time,"I told them, my hands folded at the back of my head.

"What? Weren't you sitting with Ya-"Tsuna started, and then clamped his mouth shut.

"Nope. I was alone. Why?"I asked innocently. I knew their plan from the start.

"Nothing nothing. I'm sorry that you were alone Yuki-chan..."

I shrugged. I looked at Hana, and she smirked. She gestured to her phone and her watch. Mhm, Kyoko definitely wasn't sorry that I was alone. Because she was next to her precious Tsuna the whole time.

"Well, I believe we should get going soon,"Tsuna said.

"Hey, um Yamamoto, Kurokawa-san, and I are going to hang out a bit. I'll see you guys later,"I told the remaining two smiling.

Tsuna frowned. Kyoko just shrugged. "Alright then, bye Yuki-chan! Hana-chan! Yamamoto-kun!" They walked out.

"Kurokawa-san, let's head to the park and discuss what happened today."

"Yup."

Yamamoto frowned. "May I ask, what are we talking about?" I smiled like a lunatic.

"Yamamoto, I'll explain everything to you later."

* * *

"So, you're telling me they did absolutely nothing?"I asked in disbelief.

She smiled. "They weren't that major..."

I sighed. "Whyyy... Damn that useless brother I have..."I muttered.

"Wow, I guess that went to waste didn't it?"Yamamoto asked with an awkward smile. I explained everything to him clearly. Finally...

"Well, at least not completely. It was a good movie. What did you guys do?"Hana asked.

"Oh yea, Yamamoto, what did you guys do?"I asked.

"Um, we, um..." His face turned pink. I frowned.

"You what?" I'm confused by this point. _The_ Yamamoto Takeshi blushing? What is possibly so embarrassing that the oblivious baseball jock would blush for?

"We... They started talking about their girlfriends... and it got really awkward... and..." He blushed again. I couldn't help it. I snorted.

"Well, we got coffee and went to Mizutani-senpai's house to make curry!"I said, trying to contain my laughter.

"Where exactly did you two go?"Hana asked confused.

"We visited Yamamoto's old senpai. Interesting fellow he is..."

"Interesting... Well anyways, I'll send you the pictures later. For now. We just got to wait and see what'll happen."

Yamamoto and I nodded. "Alright, I got to go. See ya."

"Bye Kurokawa-san!"Yamamoto and I exclaimed in unison. I laughed at that. Hana looked at us strangely.

"Somehow... I sense something from you two..." She shook her head. "See ya." Yamamoto and I waved as she disappeared from sight.

I swung my legs and jumped off the wall I was sitting on. "Well, looks like I gotta go too. See ya at school tomorrow Yamamoto."

He smiled bright. "I'll walk you home. I was raised not to let a girl walk home alone."

I waved him off. "It's fine. I mean, I'm fine. Ugh, It's okay,"I managed to say finally.

"No no I insist!"he smiled at me. I smiled and wiped away a fake tear. "You're a really nice guy, you know that Yamamoto?"

He bowed like a gentleman, and I playfully shoved him. "Alright, you can walk me home."

* * *

Yamamoto was a pretty outgoing guy, because we talked like we were old pals, completely ignoring the fact that I met him yesterday. However, in the walk home, I could only find one word to describe it. Awkward.

We didn't talk. We didn't do anything but walk. It was really awkward. That's the only word I have for it.

To break the silence, I did one thing. Talk. I mostly rambled though.

"So Yamamoto. How's life? Good? Good? Yea? I don't know, my life's great y'know. Great stuff and stuff. And yea this is definitely making it more awkward but-"

"Yuki. Can I ask you a question?"he interrupted. He looked serious.

"Um... s-sure?" I was startled. He paused in his walking. Then he looked up at me.

"Why do you call me Yamamoto?" One second. Two. I looked at him surprised.

"W-What?"

"Why do you call me that? I mean, you started calling me that immediately, while with Gokudera you add honorifics and-" That earned me a raised eyebrow. He stopped talking and smiled embarrassingly.

"What does Gokudera have to do with this?"I asked.

"I- I just needed an example..."

I laughed. "I honestly didn't think you cared about this so much..."

"I- Right... Haha..."he laughed awkwardly.

"But Tsuna calls you Yamamoto, so I-"

"But Tsuna calls Gokudera Gokudera_-kun,_ while for you it's _san."_

I sighed. "Yamamoto... It's just... You seemed like an outgoing jock, so why not? I mean, I figured you'd make me get rid of the honorifics sooner or later so I-" I blushed. Yamamoto _was_ the only one that I didn't call with an honorific.

"I-" And I even called Tsuna with the honorific before I added the brother part. Gosh, curse my own logic...

"Oh. I- Oh... Makes a lot more sense then... Um... sorry..."Yamamoto rubbed his head.

"Ah, no, it's um- It's fine really. I'm sorry for not explaining it sooner. Um, yea..."

"No, you don't have to apologize..." His cheeks had a tint of pink from embarrassment.

Yamamoto... Why... Why do you always surprise me everyday?

"Huh?"Yamamoto asked. I frowned, and then clamped my mouth. I said that aloud... Fuck.

"I mean... well... y-your personality changes... and stuff..."

"Ah that's what you mean! I don't know myself, honestly!"he said smiling.

I fake laughed, and I turned my burning face away from him.

We continued walking.

"This is my house. Thanks Yamamoto. Really." I smiled. He grinned back.

"No problem! See ya!" And he left. I sighed. This baseball idiot is...

What's that word?

Hard to deal with. That's the word. I went inside.

Today's been a long day.

**A/N: I just want to apologize for the short chapter, but I needed a time skip. For next chapter. Again, I'm sorry for short chapter but hope y'all enjoyed.**


	7. Just who are you damnit?

I can finally officially call Yamamoto my bestie and my pal. It's been a month since that movie day. Speaking of that movie day, Hana was wrong. It was major.

Those pictures... accidentally bumping hands when getting popcorn. Caught staring at each other. Tomato faces. Their eyes widening at the sad scenes of the movie. Blushing blushing blushing. I made sure to text Tsuna good luck after looking at that.

They're friends, which is definitely a good thing, but they still have not made a move yet. Damn my dame brother and his uselessness. At this point Kyoko's going to have to make the first move. Damn my cowardly brother.

Moving on, Yamamoto and I were hanging out at the park, standing on swings, when these guys in suits come towards me. Mafia. Great. I had these attacks often, most of the time when I was alone, some times when I was with someone out of the Vongola family.

Like Kyoko, or Haru (who I came to meet later. She was convinced I was after Tsuna until she saw my actual face. Yup.) or even when I was with Lambo and Ipin. I also met them later on. This was the first time I was attacked with a guardian next to me, though. Were they that stupid to think I'd be alone all the time?

"Not good. Decimo's Rain Guardian is with her. How could he be here? According to intel, they only hang out at school or with the rest."

"You get these people after you often?"Yamamoto asked frowning. I sighed.

"Unfortunately."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because they were most likely sent by CEDEF, or none other than my dad's men."

"O-Oh..."

"I'll take care of this."

"Eliminate her quickly. If Rain Guardian interferes, don't underestimate him."

"You sure? How can you defend yourself-"

"They attacked me when I was with defenseless people. I'll be fine Yamamoto-kun,"I told him rolling my eyes.

He frowned. "What?"I asked. "You said my name with honorifics." "And?" "But-But..." The mafia men ran to me with weapons. Weapons! Did my father want to kill me or something?

I sighed and jumped off the swing. I took a deep breath and dodged all their attempts to punch me without their weapons. Luckily, none of them had a gun. One had a sword though... Huh.

"Why?"he asked. I dodged another punch. "I don't know. Cause I felt like it?" I punched a guy in the face. I have no time for this... I kicked a guy's dignity and he crumbled to the ground. Yes, I kicked his Adam's apple. Problem?

"Um, you need help?"Yamamoto asked from his swing.

"Is that not obvious, dear friend?"I asked irritated.

The guy with the sword almost cut my hair when I ducked. My hair! Gosh, as if my hair wasn't all split ended already.

"I'll help then!"Yamamoto chirped. He grabbed a baseball bat out of his baseball duffel bag and started using it as a sword. Key word, as a sword. It was still a baseball bat. Interesting.

"Can I have a bat?"I asked(shouted.) His answer was to throw me one. "Thank you!"

They were soon all dealt with and I was exhausted. "I... don't want to do that... again..."I panted. I collapsed, and Yamamoto caught me.

"Thank you my knight in shining armor,"I rolled my eyes. He smiled. He helped me stand. And then he gestured for me to get on his back.

My face reddened. "N-Nah... it's fine. Really, I can stand." I stumbled and I fell on my butt. He laughed at me, while I glared at him.

* * *

"Do not mention this to anyone, you hear?"I grumbled. He laughed. In the end, I was on his back, piggyback riding. "I-If I get heavy, put me down!"I said.

He laughed again. "Yuki, you're not heavy. You're really light actually."

"Bullshit."

He laughed. How many times will this idiot laugh? "Language, Yuki."

"Like I'ma care about that right now."

He shook his head. I sighed. "So this is how the weather is up here, isn't it?"I said.

I could see him smile. "Yup. How's the weather down there for you normally Yuki?"he asked, going along with the joke.

"It's the same as up here. Although I'll admit, things are a bit brighter up here..."

He laughed. "I'm laughing wayy too much..."he said to himself.

"Glad you noticed."

"So. Nice bat by the way. Sorry I broke it."

"It's fine. You're strong... in that way somehow." He smiled again.

"Yuki! Yamamoto!"Tsuna's voice said behind us. Yamamoto(we) turned around.

My twin had a grim smile on his face, and then he frowned at me and Yamamoto.

"Don't tell anyone..."I grumbled to Tsuna. His eyes widened.

"HIEEEEEE! Are you two-" He gestured to the two of us.

"Nah Tsuna."

"What you saying, Tsuna-nii?"I asked, trying to stay calm while my face warmed.

"I- Uh- But your faces..." He looked confused at Yamamoto.

"Nah... What faces?"Yamamoto asked.

"Um... You-" He frowned at Yamamoto and shrugged.

"What is it Tsuna-nii? Why are you here?"I asked.

"You see... um... I just want you to know Yuki that Kaa-san loves and cares about you okay?"

I frowned. "What is it?"

"Tto-san's home. And he's here to explain everything."

"That damn man... I know what he's planning..."I muttered, my fists clenching. He didn't want to explain it to me, so he decided to send his men after me to kill me. I don't even know why I call him my father.

"Fine. I'm coming. You could put me down Yamamoto,"releasing my hands hooked around his neck.

"You sure you can stand?"

"Yea, and if I can't, Tsuna-nii can always help me."

"HIEE? But... I'm not that strong... and I'd drop you..."

I rolled my eyes. "Baka. I didn't mean piggyback riding. Geez..."

"Oh. OH. Gome..."

I shook my head, and Yamamoto put me down. "Thanks!"I told him. He grinned back, and he stretched his arms.

"I'll see you tomorrow you two."

"See ya Yamamoto,"Tsuna and I said in unison.

"Nice. Sounds cool when you guys do it."

I snorted. I waved and headed towards the right.

"Um, Yuki. How did you know where my house was?"

"Because of my hyper intuition."

"Oh. You have that too?"

"Yea."

"See ya Yamamoto, again,"Tsuna said. I tripped over a pebble and almost fell. Tsuna helped me the whole way home. And with that the twins were off to meet their dumbass of a dad.

* * *

"Dattaema,"Tsuna and I grumbled together.

Reborn was at the top of the stairs. "Welcome home, Dame-Tsuna, Baka-Yuki."

"Sup Reborn..."I muttered.

Then a man with blonde hair and a construction suit peeked his head out of the kitchen doorway and smiled awkwardly.

"Aha, welcome home Tsuna..." Then he looked at me and stopped smiling. He looked a little shocked. "Um, you too, Yuki."

I snorted. "Yea right." This man is my... This cheerful looking man is the monster I call my father? Is this some joke? My fists clenched.

He walked up to us. I met him halfway and punched him. At least, I tried to punch him. He caught it knowingly.

"Itte, Yuki. Is this how you greet me?" His grip on my fist tightened. My teeth clenched.

My bangs shadowed my eyes. My fists clenched tighter with all the hate I had gathered up for him this past month and punched him with my other fist. And this time, I did not miss. He was surprised, and I used that to my advantage.

He fell down a few feet away, and got up groggily. "Aha, I guess so."

This man deserved so much more. Much much more. And yet... I knew I couldn't. My fists clenched tighter, and then they released. I felt nail marks from my palms. Didn't I cut my nails this morning?

"That's one hell of a punch you have there. You weren't even in your Hyper or just Dying Will Mode either. You're a lot stronger than your brother physically."

My father stood back up more straight. My eyes flicked over to my brother, who looked a bit scared and a lot more shocked.

I scoffed, and before I opened it, Reborn took the words out of my mouth. "Scared of your twin, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Not... Not really, no, but... But that was incredible."

"Lambo-san is the greatest! Muahahaha!"

"Lambo... No! Sorry..."

My eyes widened. I looked back at Tsuna. "Tsu-Tsuna-nii! Why... Why didn't you tell me Lambo and Ipin lived here?"

"Because I didn't know you didn't know...?" He was startled by my personality change. When it came to kids, I guess I was bipolar.

"Hey Lambo-chan! Ipin-chan!"

"Oh! Yuki-san!"Ipin exclaimed.

"Yuki-nee? What are you doing here with Dame-Tsuna?"

"Forget that Lambo. Let's go upstairs."

"I'll play with you guys later, okay? Just like I promised,"I told them, holding them in my arms.

"Why can't we play now Yuki-nee? Why why why?"

"Lambo, we can't. Yuki-san is busy."

"Alright, since I can't play with you, here's what I'll do." I whispered in their ears.

"Yea! Alright! Lambo-san will get to fly!"

"Arigato, Yuki-san."

I smiled at her. "It's fine." One... two... Three!

I threw them up the stairs as I watched them land on their feet.

"ARIGATO YUKI-NEE!"I heard Lambo scream as they ran off. I shook my head amused.

I saw my father smiling at me and I looked at him seriously.

* * *

"Where's Kaa-san Tto-san?"Tsuna asked.

"She's in her room."

"I believe you have some explaining to do, don't you Iemitsu?"Reborn asked.

"Yea. Alright, I did take Yuki to the adoption center. I didn't want any trouble happening for the role of Vongola Decimo."

"Why can't there just be two bosses? Besides, who said I wanted to be part of this mafia world?"Tsuna exclaimed.

Reborn kicked Tsuna in the head. "Tsuna, this is the first time this has happened. I didn't want to cause too many problems. Plus, there were many Vongola Decimo candidates all over the world. If your sister was with you the whole time, Xanxus would have to fight against you and your sister."

"What's the matter with that?"I asked.

"Yuki, you would've had to fight against Tsuna too. You two might think it's okay to have two bosses, but others may disagree with that, Xanxus included. Yuki, you would've had to find your own guardians."

"I'll have to disagree with that Iemitsu."

"Reborn?"

"Yuki could have the same guardians as Tsuna as long as they agree to protect her. If they don't agree, then she finds her own guardians."

My dad scratched his head. "That would work yes, but-"

"Also, she could've just been the next boss for CEDEF."

"Ah, I thought of that before hand, and Lal wouldn't agree with my idea."

"Lal Mirch didn't?"Tsuna asked.

My dad cleared his throat. "The adoption had to be done, I'm sorry. The past is in the past."

"Can I... ask you one last question from the past?"I asked, my bangs shadowing my eyes. I didn't bother to hear his reply.

"Why did you make Onii-chan and Kyoko-chan move?"

"Um... I didn't want Tsuna's future Sun Guardian become yours somehow. It was just to be extra safe."

"They were my friends. We were just kids, and had nothing to do with the mafia. How exactly-"

"It was just to be safe. Either way, I needed them to meet Tsuna somehow." My fists clenched. _Just to be safe? _That's not fair. I lost my friends because of that?

* * *

"Anyways, are we done with explanations?"

"Wait. Did you seriously expect me to live in this house?"

"Well yes, they _are _your family after all-"

"_They _are not my family, _you _are not my family, and the _only _family I've ever had was my adoptive mother,"I growled.

"Yuki..."Tsuna's face was shadowed so I couldn't see his face expression.

I faced my father. "I know I'm acting like a spoiled brat, but it's a fact. You were never my family."

"If you know you're acting like a spoiled brat,"Tsuna growled,"Then quit the act!"

I turned around in time to catch his flaming punch. His fists were flaming, with actual flames. Dying Will flames... He was in the same mode as when I first met him... I stared at him with a slight bit of hurt in my eyes. Why was I hurt?

"It's not an act, and it is who I am. I've just never had a chance to be spoiled all my life." He glared at me with so much hate, I flinched. I let him punch me.

"Tsuna!"Reborn protested.

I stood back up, my face burning with pain. Oh the irony in that sentence... I stared back at him, my teeth clenching.

His eyes were angry, but there were tears. His fists were clenched, and he couldn't look at me. "Then just who are you damnit?"

My eyes widened. Who am I? I ask myself that everyday.

"Break it up you two." We both looked at Reborn, whose eyes were shadowed by his fedora. "That's enough. Yuki, go home."

I glared at my father. "What would happen if I did move in with you guys? What would happen to my adoptive mother?"

"She'll need to move or treat you like she doesn't know you anymore." My fists clenched. I looked at him.

"And you expect me to just let that happen? What kind of father are you? What kind of father sends his men after his own daughter? All for his job?"

I looked at Tsuna bitterly. "Oh wait, I know the answer. We aren't normal, that's why. It's because the mafia means more than family apparently."

I tightened my grip on my bag handle and stormed out.

"Yuki..."I heard Tsuna say. My teeth clenched, and my fists clenched. I needed to punch something. I punched the neighbor's cement wall. The calmness came first, the pain came second. My fists were bleeding, but they weren't broken luckily. I headed home.


	8. Breakable Cement Wall

"What happened to you Yuki-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Your face... Your hands... Tsunayuki, did you get into a fight?!"my mother demanded.

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that. I tripped on a rock and landed on my face. My hands were injured when I tried to get up."

"Yuki-chan..." My mother looked at me. She sighed. "Anyways, we've got to fix it up."

"B-By the hospital? NO. No no no no no no I'm not going to the hospital Kaa-san and you know it!"I immediately exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes at me. My mother did! "Of course we're not going to the hospital Yuki-chan. I'll just bandage it up."

I sighed in relief. Hospitals were not my favorite place as a child, considering the fact that the doctors were scary and messed up my shots a lot.

"T-Thank you so much Kaa-san..." I sighed again. I didn't know what to do about before. Tsuna... He clearly had hate for me. But I didn't know why. He was so mad... And he was crying... And... Tsuna. I'm definitely going to apologize to you tomorrow. No matter what. I was acting like a spoiled brat. Stupid father of mine is pissing me off.

* * *

And in the end, I looked like I got in a fight. I had a band aid on my cheek, and another on my nose. I don't know how I got that one... My fist was bandaged as well from punching the cement wall. That didn't help but look suspicious now right?

"Yuki!" "Yuki-chan!"

"Kyoko-chan. Onii-chan. Ohaio."

They smiled and then looked at me closely. Kyoko frowned and Ryohei grinned.

"Did you get into a fight, Yuki-chan?"

"Yuki, you should join the boxing club!"

"No no, I didn't get in a fight..."

"Yuki-chan, you shouldn't get into fights,"Kyoko said concerned.

"No, Yuki, you should join the extreme boxing club!"

"No, seriously, I didn't get into a fight!"

"Oh. Really? Sorry for misunderstanding... What happened then?"

"I um, tripped and fell."

"Oh."

"Ohaio, Kyoko-chan, Onii-san..."Tsuna muttered.

"Ohaio, Tsuna-kun." "Ohaio Sawada!"

"Um, ohaio, Tsuna-nii,"I fake smiled.

"Y-Yea..." He looked at the band-aids on my face, and winced.

He looked up at Kyoko and Ryohei. "Sorry, I need to get to school a little early, so I'll be leaving."

Kyoko frowned. I smiled small. "Kyoko-chan, why don't you go with Tsuna-nii?"

Cue red face. Except this time, the only person who blushed was Kyoko. Tsuna just shrugged.

"Eh? But-"

"It's your choice, Kyoko-chan. Gome, I gotta go, so if you wanna come, catch up okay? See ya,"he smiled with a bit of pain. He walked ahead.

I saw Kyoko's face redden more. "Um, wait Tsuna-kun!"

She turned to us. "I'm going to go first okay?"

"Go ahead Kyoko!"

She ran to catch up with him. Tsuna... he was so... Distant. It's my fault for this... My fists clenched and I growled.

"Onii-chan." I looked at him.

"Yuki?"

"Can I actually punch some punching bags at the boxing club?"

"Of course! You are determined to the extreme!"

I followed him as he started punching the air.

"Where's Octopus-head and Yamamoto?"he asked turning around.

"They weren't with Tsuna-nii, so-"

"Shut up Baseball Idiot!"

"Speak of the devil,"I muttered.

"Cheer up Gokudera! There's nothing wrong with oversleeping!"Yamamoto said laughing.

"Of course there is! I'm supposed to be Jyuudaime's right hand man and be by him all the time! But he left me!"

"You guys aren't late though, Gokudera-kun,"I informed.

"Sweet! Let's go!"Yamamoto said, putting his arm around me. I don't know why, maybe I just wasn't feeling it, but I pushed off his arm and walked ahead.

Yamamoto frowned.

"Hurry up, Octopus-head!"

"Shut up Turf-top!"

"What did you just call me Octopus-head?"

I sighed and walked ahead without the bickering Octopus-head and Turf-top, and the confused and concerned Baseball Idiot.

* * *

"Gosh. Why. Did. This. Have. To. Happen. It's. All. My. Fault. I. Hate. You. Tto-san!"I said between every punch.

The bag exploded off the hook. The boxing club stared at me in awe.

"Um, Senpai? Isn't your fist injured?"an underclassmen asked me.

"It's because Yuki's strong to the extreme!"

I took off the boxing gloves.

"Onii-chan! Can I borrow the bandage tape?!"I shouted angrily.

"Yea!"

I grabbed it and bandaged my injured hand again. The cuts opened up again. I then bandaged my other hand. I hung another punching bag.

I needed to calm myself down. But at the same time, I needed to let my anger out, and I wasn't going to punch the wall like an idiot again.

I took a deep breath. And then punched the bag with all my might. It swung back, and as it came to me, I used my other fist with the right timing to punch it again.

It broke. I panted as everyone watched the sand inside escape the bag. It was very small, but any mafia would've seen it. There were Sky flames around the bag. From me.

Ryohei looked at me with a knowing look. I bowed.

"Thank you for letting me use the punching bags... even though I did destroy them..."I smiled nervously.

"It's no extreme problem! Come anytime you need to punch them again!"

I smiled genuinely. "Arigato Onii-chan." I headed to the door and bumped into something or someone. I looked up, and it was Yamamoto.

He smiled in shock. "Y-Yuki...I never realized how strong you could be..."

I smiled back awkwardly. "I... You should've had it coming Yamamoto, I can catch a fast ball with my bare hands!"I chirped awkwardly.

He shrugged. "I guess I did..."

I tilted my head to the side, and I saw Tsuna outside holding a box, surprised.

He muttered a few things I couldn't hear and shook his head quickly. He ran off. I frowned.

"What's wrong Yuki?"Yamamoto asked.

"It's-" I looked back at him and fake smiled. "It's fine- I mean it's nothing. It's nothing Yamamoto."

He frowned, and I knew he'd ask about it later but at least he can put it off for now.

"Hey, Yamamoto. I need to discuss something with Yuki real extreme quick. You can tag along too,"Ryohei said.

* * *

"It's about the flames isn't it Sasagawa-senpai?"Yamamoto asked.

"Then you saw it too?"Ryohei asked.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure Tsuna-nii also saw it..."I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing nothing..."

"Well yea, I did,"Yamamoto said.

"What does it mean?"I asked.

"I guess you really were meant to be Vongola Decimo. Or is it Decima? I don't know anymore, but seriously."

"But- But Tsuna-nii is Vongola Decimo right? Why would I be competing for a title that is already decided?"

"That's what I want to know,"Ryohei said.

"Hmm... Maybe there really were meant to be two bosses,"I wondered aloud.

"Seriously?"

"That's just my opinion."

"This is confusing..."

"I'll just ask Reborn if I can back down from the role. I'll see what happens then."

"Alright. Dismissed. Extreme!"

I cracked a smile. Ryohei headed back to the boxing club.

"Yuki." I looked at Yamamoto. "Is everything really alright?"

I smiled awkwardly. "I- I guess? Not really, no..."

"You can tell me what happened. I'm your friend, remember?" He smiled reassuringly.

"Oh fine. I really hate it when you do that,"I told him, glaring.

He looked clueless. "Do what?"

I shook my head.

* * *

"So, that's what happened yesterday."

"Wow."

"Yea..."

"Tsuna really was acting weird today."

I nodded. I sighed. I looked at Yamamoto, a little tired. "Hey, I want to ask, first, why out of all the places in school, did you choose the rooftop to talk at?"

He shrugged. "Nearest place."

"Kay. Next question."

He nodded.

"Because you're the first one that I told, does this make you my best friend now?"

"Hmm... I guess. Then are you my best friend too?"he asked with a grin.

"Of course you are! I just wanted to hear it in your own words..."I said shyly.

I laughed, thinking of my next statement. He frowned in confusion. "What?"

"Nothing, I just-" I laughed again. I smiled teasingly at Yamamoto. "Unless telling you this makes you my therapist, and I don't know what a friend is."

He frowned in confusion, and realization dawned upon his face. He laughed too.

"Thank you thank you, I try,"I said bowing. He laughed again, and I laughed with him.

"What's a crowd of herbivores doing on my territory?"

I turned around surprised, only to see the school's prefect Hibari Kyoya.

"Um, sorry, Hibari-san. We'll go down now,"I told him.

He narrowed his eyes. "Why do you, a herbivore, look like that omnivore?"he asked.

I frowned. "Who?"

"He's talking about Tsuna, Yuki."

"Oh..." I smiled. "So Tsuna-nii's an omnivore huh?"

"Answer my question herbivore."

"Oh! Um, I'm Tsuna-nii's twin, Takeshima Tsunayuki."

"If you're the omnivore's twin, then you must be an omnivore too..." He smirked and brought out his tonfas.

"Woah woah there... Hi-Hibari-san... I don't to fight you... I-" I looked at my hands. "I'm injured, you see?"

He glared and I smiled nervously.

"Yuki, we'll go. Gome, Hibari!" Yamamoto grabbed my wrist and pulled me out.

* * *

"That... was close..."I panted.

"Yup!"

"Thank you, Yamamoto."

"It's what best friends are supposed to do right? Pull them out of trouble,"he said. He then laughed. "Definitely something a therapist wouldn't do."

I smiled. "Yea, I guess."

"I've been thinking... Yuki..."

"Hm?"

"Why don't you go and spend some time with your dad?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What?"

"The past already happened, I don't see having a grudge on him doing anything."

That was true...

"I don't mean to say you're wrong about hating him, but it wouldn't hurt to get to know him right?"

Wait a second. Was Yamamoto Takeshi _lecturing_ me?

I snorted, and then I burst out laughing. He frowned. "What's so funny?"

"It's just the fact that... that you would be the one to lecture me... and not the... other way around..."

His face reddened and he smiled. He scratched his head. "Yea yea, whatever."

I smiled and I sighed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt, huh? Thanks Yamamoto."

"No problem."

"So, Mr. Lecturer, can you please tell me on how to speak to Tsuna-nii?"

He looked at me. "First of all, when you approach him, do not call him Tsuna-nii." He was dead serious.

"Why not?"

His cheeks had a tint of pink, and he scratched his head. "You know, makes it more meaningful and serious..."

I smiled at that. "Sure."

"Then, you apologize. Eventually, Tsuna will give up. Maybe he'll even apologize first. Tsuna's that kind of person who feels immediately guilty after doing something horrible to someone."

"Ah, I see..."

"So yea, that's all I got. My lecturing mode disappeared a while ago..."

I shook my head amused.

"Thanks Yamamoto."

"No problem, again."

"No seriously, thanks. For helping out and stuff."

He shrugged.

"Now let's go already. I kinda don't wanna be late to class and stuff."

"True."

* * *

"Tsuna."

He turned around, and was shocked to see me. I guess he was already used to my nickname for him. It was our lunch break, and Yamamoto had taken everyone to our usual lunch spot so Tsuna and I could talk in private. I would have to thank him for that later.

"Yuki."

"I'm sorry,"we said at the same time. Tsuna managed to crack a smile.

"Can I- Can I go first Yuki?"

"Sure."

"I'm sorry... For punching you. I never thought that I would ever... That I would ever even think about punching a girl, nonetheless my twin. I was so traumatized... and I didn't know what to do. I guess I was just... I was just jealous that you got praise from Tto-san I guess. Even when you hated him so much. I don't know, it's stupid."

"No Tsuna. It's not. I- Thanks to someone, I've realized it doesn't matter if I hate him or not. The past already happened, and hating him won't change that. So I was thinking, you know, my friend's idea, that we could both spend some time with... with... Tto-san,"I managed smiling.

"That's- That's a great idea!"

"I'm sorry,"I told him. "For acting spoiled. I want to live with you guys, I do, I just... My adoptive mother went through so much taking care of me... and I just... I don't know. I guess I blew up."

"It's fine Yuki. I completely understand. So are we forgiven?"

I smiled. "Is that even a logical question?"

He shook his head, and I hugged him. He hugged me back, and then I realized something.

"Wait a sec..." I pulled away frowning. "This is so not fair!"

He looked confused. "What's not fair?"

"You're taller than me!"

"Huh?" He looked at our height difference, and he laughed. "I am taller than you."

I pouted and puffed out my cheeks. He laughed, and he then frowned at my hand.

"How'd you get that? Did I do that too?"

"Oh, this? I punched your neighbor's wall."

His eyes widened and he sighed hopelessly. "That was you? My neighbor punished me for breaking it..."

He looked at me. "You broke a cement wall. Is your hand broken? Any broken bones?"he asked startled.

I laughed. "No, Mother Hen."

He pouted. "Shall we go then now?"I asked.

"Is that even a logical question?"he mocked.

I pushed him into a wall.


	9. Another two years, huh?

"Eh? You're not joking? You're serious?"my dumb father asked excitedly.

"I won't be serious if you don't shut up you stupid father..."I grumbled.

"Yuki-chan..." I swear this man is getting on my nerves... For many different reasons.

"Tsu-chan, that's great!"my mom said smiling.

"Hey, I'm going too,"Tsuna said.

I shook my head. This family...

* * *

"So, where exactly are we going?"

"I have no idea!"

Tsuna and I groaned.

"Excuse me, can you stop the car?"I asked the driver.

"Of course, Lady Decima." I frowned at that.

"Actually that's not me you see-"

"Alright let's get off, the car stopped,"Tsuna said pushing me out the door.

Coincidentally, we were dropped off at a park.

"Tto-san, what was that all about? Why was I 'Lady Decima?'"I asked.

"Um, so, one of the reasons why I didn't want you to come to Nanimori was because you would be spotted eventually. And people will question."

"But I thought Tsuna-nii was Vongola Decimo."

"He is, and people still will see him as that. People are starting to, _accept_ the ideas of two mafia bosses." He scratched his head.

"I mean, I don't see that as a bad idea, you both were trained by Reborn, even though the time was short for you Yuki,"my dad said.

"Wait a second. Yuki, you were trained by Reborn?"Tsuna asked startled.

"Yea. When I was 5 years old."

"Oh. That's why..."

"I see you're here, Tsuna, Yuki."

"Reborn?"Tsuna and I asked.

"You two really need to stop doing that..."my dad said.

"Stop doing what?"we asked confused. We looked at each other. We laughed. I high fived my twin.

"I've decided that you two are going to have a match. At basketball. Just a one-on-one match."

"Wait what?"Tsuna asked.

"Hold up, I mean I don't necessarily hate basketball but I'm not going to verse Tsuna-nii! I thought we were here to spend time with our dad!"I protested.

"You are. But at the same time you're not."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"Tsuna and I asked in unison.

* * *

I'm tired. I'm tired. I need water. And food. And water. Water. Dehydrated. Water!

"Get up Baka-Yuki."

"This... This is not basketball!"I exclaimed.

"Of course it is. Now get up before I shoot you."

I narrowed my eyes. "G-Go ahead... and... shoot me."

"Yuki, I wouldn't do that if I were YOU!"Tsuna said running away from a giant turtle. His name was Enzo, and he belonged to one of Reborn's old students.

Basically, when it was still small, we had to use that as a basketball. But according to Reborn, Enzo got bigger when touched by water. And then suddenly there were puddles everywhere and we had to play avoiding them. My dame brother splashed Enzo on the first dribble and now he's being chased by Enzo.

Me? Well, Reborn decided to pick that exact moment to test me and he made me run around with Tsuna even though Enzo wasn't chasing me. After I gave up, I got shot by Leon, and suddenly I was in Dying Will Mode. The normal Dying Will mode. When the form disappeared, I was tired, and in the state I am now. Surprisingly, I still had my clothes on.

A blonde haired teenager came running towards the park. "Enzo!"he called out. "Dino-san?" "Oi, Tsuna. Um, what is Enzo doing here?"

"Dino. I was just borrowing Enzo for Tsuna's training. To make him more physically built outside of Hyper Dying Will Mode."

"Ah, I see." He looked at me. "And you are?"

"I'm... Takeshima Tsunayuki... or Tsuna's twin... You can call me Yuki... though..."

"I'm Dino Chiavarone."

"Boss of the... Chiavarone family... correct?"

"You're well educated and informed."

"I was... trained by... Reborn as a kid..."

"Are you the five year old that Reborn trained before me?"He asked nervously.

I nodded.

"So Reborn is the reason you're good at self defense."

"Yup." I smiled finally. I finally caught my breath.

"I- I see... Reborn, can I get Enzo back? I kinda freaked out when Enzo wasn't with me anymore,"he said smiling awkwardly.

"Reborn! You didn't even ask him?"I asked.

"Sure Dino." I was ignored. Wow, gee thanks.

Tsuna fell face front onto the ground, and I was on my feet, holding on to my knees for support.

"Well Reborn, I think we're done here,"my dad finally spoke up after a while.

He looked at Dino. "Boss of Chiavarone family."

"Um, Vongola External Advisor..."he said awkwardly. "I'm just here cause I figured Reborn took Enzo, so I'll be heading back to Italy now."

"Bye Dino-san,"I said. "Bye... Dino-san..."Tsuna's muffled voice said.

"Yup. See ya, Yuki, Tsuna."

Reborn smirked. "My interesting useless students..."

* * *

"Ey, Reborn! Why the heck did I have to train with Tsuna?"

He sipped his coffee. "Because you have to train to become more physically built too. You're going to be a mafia boss with Tsuna, aren't you?"

I face palmed myself. I forgot to ask... "Actually, is there a chance that I can back out of the title? I mean, I'll gladly hand it to Tsuna-nii so-"

"We'd have to ask Nono, then."

"Who? Oh, Vongola the Ninth..."

"Yes, Baka-Yuki." I glared at him.

"But can you? Are you able to do that?"

"Well, I'd have to go to Italy then. I'm pretty sure Dame-Tsuna still needs training, so I can't leave yet. Go ask someone else." He looked at his newspaper.

"But who else is there to ask? Dino-san? Wait no, I barely met him..."

"Iemitsu? Maybe he can do it for you."

"Tto-san? Why- Ugh. Fine. I'll ask him. Thanks for helping me out _so_ much,"I grumbled.

* * *

My dad was eating at the kitchen, and most of the food on the table was all eaten up.

"Tto-san?"I asked.

He looked up after biting his drumstick, and put his chicken down and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "What is it Yuki?"

"Can you... Can you send in a letter to Nono asking if I can back down from the title of Lady Vongola Decima?"

He frowned. "You don't want the title?"

"I don't want to be in the mafia world in general but I was introduced at a young age anyways..."

"Yuki. If it's what you want, then it's fine, I guess. Tsuna has no choice though, he can't back down,"my dad said with a smile.

I smiled nervously. My dad may be a bastard, but he can get real scary nowadays..

"Anyways, alright, I'll write a letter and mail it there."

"Thank you, Tto-san."

"And if you can't step down, then what'll you do?"he asked seriously.

I sighed. "Then I have no choice but to accept it. I'm not ready to receive it yet, so I'd first train for at least 2 years as a professional mafia at Italy. Tsuna-nii has Reborn, and staying home and training with them would be pointless. Tsuna-nii and I are on different levels of combat anyways, Tto-san."

"I see." After a while,"Can I be the one to train you, Yuki?"

I thought about it. I looked back at him. "Have you trained someone before?"

"Yes, many people. But you're going to have to call me Master~"He smiled.

I frowned. "No thanks. We'll see, Tto-san. Calling you Dad is enough as it is."

He laughed. I shrugged. "You have to be true to your word that you'll train me."

He smiled. "You have to be true to your word that you'll train if the answer's no."

"I will,"I told him firmly.

"You swear?"

"Pinky swear,"I said, holding out my pinky. He hooked it with his, and the promise was done.

We were having a daughter-father moment here, even though the subject we were able to talk about was the mafia.

But in my gut, I had a feeling that someone was smiling at the sight of us talking like we were a normal daughter and father. I smiled at that. As if.

* * *

Then came Judgement Day. Which was a week later. The day the letter came back with a response. But when the letter came, instead of going to the Takeshima household, like I thought it would, it went to the Sawada household. So guess who would be the first to read it? Definitely not me.

"Kaa-san... Can I head over to Tsuna-nii's house to read a letter accidentally mailed there?"

"Sure Yuki-chan. Come back before dinner."

* * *

"Sorry for intruding!"I shouted like usual. The house was quiet. Huh. I frowned.

I entered the kitchen to see everyone there. Tsuna, my dad, Lambo, Ipin, Haru, Kyoko, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Reborn. They were reading the letter. Out loud.

_"Therefore, I unfortunately cannot accept your request of backing down the title. I apologize, but everyone in Vongola HQ would like two bosses on the seat, and therefore cannot take you down. If you have requested sooner, we would have been able to. So, as said in the letter as well, yes, you will be able to train under Sawada Iemitsu at Italy for 2 years to become a better boss. I am sorry I could not fulfill your request Decima, but I will welcome you at Italy. The flight is scheduled for tomorrow. Vonogla Ninth, Nono,"_Tsuna finished reading.

They looked up at me with wide eyes and surprised faces. "What?!"

I was confused. "What? Huh?" The letter, it said something about a... a flight?

Wait a second why is Kyoko and Haru here?

"Yuki-chan, you- you're part of the mafia too?"Kyoko asked.

"How do you know about the mafia?"I asked back.

"Yuki-san, you're going to Italy?"

"I don't know, it was just something I said a week ago. If he said yes, then I'd still be staying here."

My dad was rubbing his forehead. "Gome, Yuki. I didn't think... I didn't think that he would actually say..."

"Yuki! What is this?! Italy? You're going to mother fucking ITALY?"Tsuna asked me.

I immediately held my hands up in surrender. "WOAH. Woah, woah, woah... Tsuna-nii, you're overprotective side is showing..."

"I don't care! How could you not tell me?! And you're training under Tto-san? Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

I pouted angrily. "I didn't know I was going till' now... It was only an _if_, Tsuna-nii, nothing more. I wanted to tell you when it was official, but I didn't know it'd be so sudden and it'd be _you_ finding out first... not me."

He let out an exasperated sigh. Yamamoto smiled awkwardly. "Maa, maa, Tsuna. Calm down. Relax."

"How could you tell me to relax in this? How are you not freaking out?"Tsuna asked.

"I'm not taking this as something normal, but at least we can be happy for her, right? I mean, she's going to be a mafia boss with you, so you're not shouldering the burden alone!"Yamamoto said smiling.

Yamamoto was the Rain Guardian, correct? The calming rain that soothes and washes the family's troubles away. He's surprisingly good at this... But anyone who knew Yamamoto would see that the smile was forced.

Tsuna sighed. "So we're going to meet again after another two years, huh?"

"Y-Yea, I guess we are..." Wait a second... "What am I going to tell my adoptive mother?"

"You have to make your own excuse, Baka-Yuki."

"Fine..."

"Wait, why can't Yuki just train with me and Reborn-?"

"You better get packing, Yuki. We'll see you at the airport tomorrow,"Reborn ignored Tsuna.

"Yea... I'll see you all tomorrow..." I looked at Tsuna worriedly and left.

* * *

"A trip?"

"Yea, Kaa-san... to Italy... for 2 years..."

"2- 2 years? Yuki-chan, what kind of trip is this?"

"It's a training camp... for studying..."

"For 2 years? What will you study?"

"I mean- It's not a training camp, Kaa-san..."I told her truthfully. She sighed.

"I knew it. Now tell me the truth."

"Well... I've been meaning to tell you this a while ago but..." I sighed. I have gotten great at lying these days. "I got accepted to a school at Italy. I got a scholarship there for 2 years." Great lie, right? I created it on the spot.

"Oh Yuki-chan... that's... that's great! I'm proud of you, Yuki-chan. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow... I received the letter today. They sent it to my birth family's house, that's where I went yesterday."

"Ah, I see Yuki-chan. Well, you should pack, right?" I frowned.

"You're taking this in surprisingly well."

"I just... Yuki-chan. Remember Leo-kun?"

I nodded. Leo is, I guess was now, my younger brother. He's my adoptive brother now but... He was sent to a boarding school for elementary school, and I haven't seen him since. I'm surprised he wasn't kicked out yet...

"I decided to... To move to where Leo-kun goes to school. In a year, Leo-kun goes to high school, and his boarding school doesn't have a high school. There's a separate school nearby, but he needs his mother. I was thinking maybe he should come here... but you have your own family here, right Yuki-chan?"

"Kaa-san..."

She smiled reassuringly. "It's going to be alright Yuki-chan. I'll send lots and lots of pictures okay?"

I smiled, and tears started forming. "It's almost like you're the one who's leaving tomorrow..."

She smiled at me.

"I love you, Kaa-san. Thank you for all that you've done for me, and tell Leo I love him too. I'm truly thankful that you two were my adoptive family these years. Thank you." I started crying, but I was truly grateful and happy.

My mother hugged me, and it was warm. I'm glad that she was the one who raised me.

2 years is a long time...


	10. Goodbyes

"So we've arrived."

The people here were only Kyoko, Yamamoto, Tsuna, Reborn, Ryohei, Gokudera, and Chrome, who I met a few days ago. Everyone else was at school, despite their protests.

"We should one by one say our goodbyes to Yuki,"Yamamoto suggested.

"Yea, makes it more personal, I guess..."I said.

"Alright, then I'm going first,"Gokudera said. After everything, Gokudera was my friend. That little, ordeal the day we met was resolved immediately.

I shrugged.

* * *

I sat down on one of the waiting chairs in the airport. He chose to stand.

"So... Italy..."he said. He was really awkward to start up a conversation. I smiled.

"Gokudera-kun, how was Italy when you lived there?"I asked.

He brightened up at that. "It's a really nice place, you won't find any problems there! You should definitely start learning Italian as well and-"

"Gokudera-kun, if I didn't know Italian I wouldn't have suggested it in the first place."

"Ah, right..." He really has nothing to talk about. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "You really made Jyuudaime worried, y'know baka?"

"Yea, I guess... I didn't really expect it to be so soon..."

"Tch... That's no excuse to make him worried..."

I smiled. "You really care for Tsuna-nii, don't you?"

"Of course! I'm his right hand man!"

"Gokudera-kun. I hope to see that you're even better of a right hand man then Vongola Primo's storm guardian after 2 years,"I told him.

He glared. "Of course I will! I will be true to my word!"

I smiled relieved. "I'm glad."

"I guess that's all I have to say, really. And also, you're going to meet this weird kid named Basil who speaks old Japanese,"he told me as he was leaving.

I wondered about that. Interesting...

* * *

"Baka-Yuki."

"Reborn."

"I only have one thing to say to you."

"As I expected."

"Grow out of your stupidity and accept the mafia world already."

I smiled. "Of course. And I hope to see Tsuna-nii grown out of his uselessness. Alive, may I add."

He smirked. "Don't die Baka-Yuki." He walked away.

Simple and straight to the point. You gotta give it to Reborn for that.

* * *

"Um, Onii-chan?"

"Yuki! I hope to see you stronger to the extreme!"

"Yea, I will, but... What is this?" I looked down at the box he gave me.

"They're bandage tapes. For boxing or anything."

I sighed, amused. "Arigato, Onii-chan. For everything. For taking care of me."

"Ey. Don't sound extremely sad. You are coming back to us,"he told me firmly.

I grinned. "I am. I promise, Onii-chan."

"Good. Extreme Yuki!" I high fived him.

* * *

"Um, Chrome-san, was it?"

"Um... I just came to... cause I heard that... I-"

"Chrome-san. Thank you for coming here." I gave her a genuine smile.

She smiled back shyly. "I hope to protect you and Bossu in 2 years, Yuki-san."

* * *

"I hoped to talk with you last,"I admitted truthfully.

"Really? Wow, thanks, Yuki." He grinned. And I grinned idiotically back.

"So, two years. Will you be taller? Or the same height?"I asked.

"It depends. I don't really know. I'm still taller than you by a foot."

I glared. "Don't. Mention. My. Height."

He held up his hands in mock surrender. I laughed.

"So, Yuki. There really is nothing to say, is there?"

"Nah. We're best friends, we can communicate telepathically."

"Woah. Really?"

I shook my head and hit him on the head. "No, baka."

He smiled. "I'll make sure to text you."

"Yamamoto. You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"Let's see. Who knows?"

I rolled my eyes. "But will you really text me? You never know if you're too busy. You might get a girlfriend, and plus baseball practice,"I told him. Girlfriend. Why did I bring that up?

"A girlfriend? Nope, I don't see that happening."

I frowned. "Why not? You're a friendly, cheerful jock. The ladies love ya,"I told him bluntly.

He blushed but laughed. "Thanks Yuki. But I just don't see anyone as more than a friend right now. I don't know, that's how I feel."

I smiled teasingly. "Mhm, that's how you feel, but you don't know. Interesting..."

He playfully pushed me. He observed my face closely. My cheeks reddened under his gaze. "Your eyes really are two different colors."

I narrowed my eyes.

He grinned. "I mean, I don't even notice them anymore these days. I'm serious!"

"And you decide now, out of all days, to notice?"

He shrugged. He's an oblivious idiot... I looked up at him firmly, and before I knew it, I started spitting things out.

"Yamamoto. I don't know if my feelings will change, or if they'll even doubt, but I know right now. I have something to tell you, something I don't have the courage for, and I've decided to test your patience and tell you after I get back. And I will get back, and tell you. I will,"I said seriously.

He smiled nervously, and I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Y-Yuki. Too close."

I snorted. "When did my touchy best friend become so concerned about personal space?"

He smiled, and hugged me. My cheeks reddened, and I didn't know whether or not to hug him back. My heart pounded faster. What is wrong with me?

He pulled away with his usual carefree grin, until he looked at me concerned. "What's wrong Yuki? Do you have a fever? Your face is-"

I fake smiled. "It's fine... I'm just nervous... about the flight and stuff... that's all... uh... I'll see you in 2 years Yamamoto!"I said, my voice an octave higher. He frowned and I hugged him quickly and walked away.

* * *

I made myself calm down as I approached Kyoko.

She looked at me with a bright smile on her face, and then she looked worried.

"Kyoko-chan?"I asked.

"Yuki-chan... I'm sorry..."

"What for? Kyoko-chan?"

"Y-Yuki-chan... I..."

I looked at her.

"I stopped liking Tsuna-kun."

I blinked. Two seconds, five. "Why."

She looked up, and then looked away. "I was getting tired of this one-sided love."

"What?"

"Tsuna-kun... He doesn't like me. He- He- I know he doesn't."

"What are you saying, Kyoko-chan? It's obvious he does it's just that-"

"He doesn't make the first move. Doesn't even try to. What am I supposed to do, Yuki-chan?"

I knew it. Stupid brother... "Kyoko-chan, he doesn't make the first move because he's scared. He's too scared to ruin his friendship with you."

Her eyes widened. "I feel terrible..."

"Kyoko-chan?"

"I- I like someone else, Yuki-chan, and I told Tsuna-kun all about it... But he was so casual about helping me-"

"Who do you like Kyoko-chan?"

She looked at me guiltily. "I like Yamamoto-kun, Yuki-chan."

"No freaking duh. It's obvious!"I said to myself.

Kyoko frowned. "It is?" I looked at her. "Um, no no, I wasn't talking about that..."

I sighed. "It's obvious Tsuna-nii likes you Kyoko-chan. Think about it. His crush doesn't like him, so of course he'd offer to help with her crush. And if your crush was Yamamoto, he'd obviously be hurt, since it's his own friend. But he learned to hide his hurt and shoulder all his emotions alone. And also, think about it. His twin sister has a crush on the same guy, and since he likes you, he'd help you over his twin!"I told her. And then I realized what I just said.

"Yuki-chan. You- You like Yamamoto-kun?"

"I don't know. Is that all you got out of my whole explanation?"

"Yuki-chan." Kyoko was serious.

I ran my hands through my hair. "I don't know, okay Kyoko-chan? I don't know."

She sighed. "I guess it's too late to start liking Tsuna-kun again. I'm sorry Yuki-chan. But I like Yamamoto-kun, and I will take your absence to my advantage,"Kyoko said seriously.

I frowned. "Kyoko-chan? This isn't you. You wouldn't do those things..." And then I remembered. Love changes you. In good or bad ways. I sighed.

"I'm sorry our last meeting before my departure was a fight over a boy, Kyoko-chan. I'll come back. I will." I hugged her and left.

* * *

"Tsuna-nii."

He smiled. "Looks like I'm the last one you're talking to right?"

"Tsuna. Why didn't you tell me about your troubles? That's what I'm here for. To shoulder all your emotions with you."

"Yuki, I- How'd you-"

"Kyoko. Now why?"

"Same reason you didn't tell me you were going to Italy."

"That reason was uncertainty. You weren't sure if you were feeling hurt? Tsuna, you were unintentionally rejected by your 2 year crush, and you're telling me you weren't sure?"

"Yuki..."

"I'm here for you, Tsuna. You need someone to talk to."

"Yuki. I'm over it. I'm fine."

I snorted. "As if. If I wasn't leaving in 30 minutes, I'd be stress eating with you while playing video games."

He smiled. "Thanks, Yuki."

"Why didn't you make the first move?"

"I was scared."

"I knew it. It doesn't matter. It hurts to talk about it, so I won't."

He nodded in thanks.

"Tsuna. I do hope for your survival in your training with the demon hitman tutor. The training I went through as a five year old was hell. I wish you luck my twin."

He smiled teasingly. "I wish you luck in your training with Tto-san. I heard his training was equal to hell."

"I'll manage. Don't die, dear brother."

"Don't die, dear sister."

We laughed. I smiled at him. "I hope to see you out of your wimpyness."

"I hope to see you less scary. But I know that's not going to happen."

I pouted, but I knew he was right.

We exchanged hugs, and shook each other's hands.

"Good luck, Vongola Jyuudaime."

He smiled. "I hope to see you accept Vongola Jyuudaime as well. Hey, also, Tto-san is already on the plane. Asleep, most likely."

"Alright, thanks. I was wondering where he was. Anyways, you've warmed up to your nickname, haven't you _Tsuna-nii_?"

He grinned. "I have."

"You've gotten awfully mature being rejected and sending your sister off to Italy in one week..."

He smiled awkwardly.

"Don't die. I will come back."

He nodded and I waved as I stepped inside the airplane.

"Vongola Lady Decima, would you like some steak?"

I fake smiled. "Just water would be fine, thanks."

And my training began as I was on my way to Italy.


	11. Basil-kun

'**Italian**'

'Japanese'

'_Text Message_'

"Oi. You're pretty good, Basil-kun."

"As are thou, Sawada-dono."

"Please, Sawada-dono is my brother, call me Yuki."

"Hai, Yuki-dono."

"Tto-san. Why is this necessary for being Decima?"

"Italian Yuki. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Master?"

I glared at him. "I'm not calling you that."

"Worth a try. This is necessary because mafia will play this, and you need to learn. Basil, Italian please."

"**Yes Master. Alright Yuki, are you ready?**"

I sighed. "**Yea, sure. I don't know. How do you hold this stick again?**"

He showed me. And he had to show me how many many times. Besides, why in the world would the mafia need to learn how to play billiards anyway?

* * *

"Master. Tto-san. Whatever. When will I learn more fighting?"

"**Soon, Yuki.**" He flipped through his newpaper. Ugh.

"You said that last week, and the week before that, and the week before that. C'mon. I need some combat!"

"**You need more Italian lessons.**"

"No, I don't."

"**Stop speaking Japanese, Yuki.**"

"It's easier. Italian is a second language. Besides, there's not even anyone from the mafia around anyways."

He sipped his coffee. He reminds me of Reborn sometimes.

I rolled my eyes. "**Oh Master. Can I have my phone back?**"

"**No can do. One may not be distracted during training.**"

"WE'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING."

I pouted and sighed. "**I'll play billiards with Basil now. If he loses, you're giving my phone back.**"

I left the room before he said anything else.

* * *

_how's training at italy yuki? we're doing fine with ours, and we're graduating school soon. _

I read it happily. It was from Yamamoto.

"Gomenasai Master. Yuki-dono was a really strong opponent,"Basil said.

My dear father was sulking in a corner.

_it's great, although im not rlly training anything combat related yet. i met basil._

_ah, thats great. so, any clues for wat you have to tell me when you get back?_

_nope. not tellin ya._

_then can you tell me when you're coming back?_

_2 years._

_details?_

_2 years yamamoto._

_fine..._

I gave my phone to my father. He looked confused.

"Why are you giving me this?"

I grinned. "Because I am in a good mood thanks to Basil-kun and now I want to play you in billiards."

He groaned.

* * *

As time went on, Yamamoto stopped texting me, saying he was busy. Liar.

* * *

"Finally! Fighting!"

"Yuki, what weapon will you choose?"

I looked through them.

Gloves are nice, but I don't want to copy Tsuna.

Knives... I'm not a blood person.

Guns. I am not really good at them...

Swords reminded me of the baseball idiot I was mad at.

And then I remembered something Onii-chan gave me.

"Master. Tto-san. Whatever. Can I use something that I already have as a weapon?"

"Whatever you feel is comfortable."

I ran to my room and took out the box Onii-chan gave me. Bandage tape. I grabbed the whole roll and headed back to the weapons storage.

"Bandages? Interesting weapon choice..."

I snorted. "You know, there was a mafia boss who used a fork."

"Alright, fine."

I looked up at my dad. "Can you upgrade it so that it'll never run out of tape?"

He sighed. "I'll try..."

* * *

I wrapped new bandages around my fists. They try to kidnap me, they pay for it.

* * *

"Yuki-dono? Are thou okay?"

"I'm fine! Wonderful, actually, Basil-kun."

"Yuki-dono?"

"I gave them a piece of my mind."

"Ah, I see."

* * *

"I miss Nana..."

I glared at my dad. "Back to work, you lazy butt."

He sighed and went to his desk. "Yuki, can you retrieve Basil for me?"

"Sure."

I roamed the CEDEF building, looking for Basil.

I found him, sound asleep at the lawn in the garden.

I bent down next to him and shook my head at him.

"You could get kidnapped like this." That's how I got kidnapped, anyways...

I looked at him closely. Basil was adorable, and when he was asleep, he was even more. I smiled at the view. I loved his eyes.

"Yuki-dono?" Those eyes were looking at me with curiosity.

"Ah, you're awake, Basil-kun."

"What would thou like Yuki-dono?"

"Master wants to see you."

"Oh. Thank you." I helped him up.

"Basil-kun. You're adorable, you know that?"

"Huh? Oh, arigato Yuki-dono,"he smiled.

* * *

"Well, now that it's come to this, good luck on the fight."

"Good luck on the fight."

He took out his weapon while I put on new bandages. The final fight.

* * *

"**You've improved, Yuki.**"

"**Thank you Master.**"

"**You too Basil.**"

"**Thank you Master.**"

"**Well, it was a tie, in the end. But it was a very great battle.**"

"Can I stop the Italian now that the spectators or whatever are gone?"I asked.

"**Yea.**"

"Thanks. So, what do we do now?"

"**The next year we will be training more and more. We will train until you are stronger than before. This year was just a relax year.**"

"I figured. How do the mafia celebrate Christmas?"

"Well Yuki-dono, it's like any other day except we hand out gifts to one another and go home earlier."

"Hmm..." I didn't like that idea.

"Yuki."

"Tto-san. I refuse to celebrate Christmas like this. Therefore I shall go to a city and wander around there."

"I can't stop you. But have someone escort you. People may know you are Vongola Decima."

Hmm... "Basil-kun? Can you escort me?"

"Of course Yuki-dono."

"Basil has definitely become your favorite..."

"Mhm!"

* * *

"So Yuki-dono. Where would thou like to go next?"

"The cake store? The toy shops? The Christmas tree... They don't have a Christmas tree..."

"Yuki-dono. May I suggest a place?"

"Yea, that might help."

His eyes brightened. "There is a weapons place with different weapons than the ones at CEDEF that I wanted to see..." He looked at me. "Unless Yuki-dono wants to go there..."

I smiled. "Basil-kun, you have an opinion in everything too. Stop treating me like your boss already."

He frowned. "But thou are Vongola Decima.. and today I'm only your escort..."

"But I'm the same age as you. Basil-kun, I'm your friend too." He smiled.

"Arigato, Yuki-dono." I smiled.

"Stop thanking me already."

"I'm sorry-"

"Stop apologizing too. Let's head over to the weapons place, Basil-kun."

* * *

I got Basil a gift. Just a simple gift, not much. I got him a simple ring, just silver with nothing on it. Ever since coming to Italy, I got a whole bunch of cash. I didn't really have any reason to spend it, so I just saved it up.

"Yuki-dono, what do you think of this blade?" Blade? I looked at it. It was a short sword, but it looked sharp. I honestly liked it, but I didn't really want to touch a sword anymore, being still mad at a certain sword freak for not texting me. Maybe I do like him...

"It's whatever,"I told him looking away. He frowned at it, and put it down.

* * *

"I need to go somewhere really quickly Yuki-dono. I'll be right back."

"Sure Basil-kun." He ran off. I sighed.

"**I know you're hiding. You should do a better job at concealing your presence you idiot,**"I said aloud. I heard a growl, and the figure came out. It was a man with a gun. Most likely from the mafia. He narrowed his eyes.

"**Come silently and willingly, and I will not shoot.**" I laughed.

"**That's where you're wrong. Your boss wants me alive, so you wouldn't actually shoot me.**" Bang. I had tilted my head to the opposite side the gun was shot.

"**Huh. Guess I was wrong.**" He growled. "**Now now, you're not a dog, are you?**"

I dodged all his bullets. This year's training may have been a relax training but I still learned some things from it. He shot again, this time towards my face, but then there was a click. I smirked.

"**What's wrong? Out of bullets?**" His fists clenched. "**You really shouldn't underestimate a boss of a powerful mafia family.**"

"**There should not be two bosses on the seat!**" I raised an eyebrow.

"**So this is an assassination mission isn't it? How cute. What do you think your boss will do when you tell him you failed?**"

"**What?**"

"Basil-kun, you should've said you were here a while ago,"I said not removing my eyes off my killer.

"Gome, Yuki-dono." Basil came from behind the man and had his weapon to his throat.

"**Please leave,**"Basil then said coldly. He grunted, and disappeared. I sighed, and I suddenly wasn't in that boss mode anymore. At least I think it was boss mode. I'm not even sure.

"Let's go Basil-kun."

* * *

"Arigato Basil-kun. For escorting me."

"Even though I wasn't there when thou needed me most..." I cracked a smile.

"It's okay Basil-kun. You did threaten him. I also needed that as training anyways."

"Um, I went to buy thou this." He handed me a box. He smiled. "For being my friend. And I thought thou needed it." I grinned.

"I wonder what it is... arigato." I will treasure whatever he gave me. The fact that he bought me something was enough. "Basil-kun. I got you a gift too." I handed him the bag. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Yuki-dono."

* * *

I texted Yamamoto.

_merry christmas. tell everyone else i said that too. hope u had a great christmas yamamoto. guess wat? i got a short sword as a christmas gift from basil-kun! cool right? ciao._

_wah... that's cool... i have three short swords. but i hope to see urs wen u get back. merry christmas yuki._

And just like that, I wasn't mad at the idiot anymore. It's funny, really. The idiot probably had no clue I was mad at him.

* * *

The next day, Basil hugged and thanked me for the ring. I hugged him back and thanked him for the sword.

* * *

I decided as a New Year's resolution that I'm going to use the short sword as my first weapon. I needed to master the sword, but I was willing to do that. I was willing to master an actual weapon. And I'm not going to remove my bandages anymore. Only unless they get tattered up and stuff.

* * *

This year's training _was_ hell. I've got no other way to describe it but in those words.

* * *

"When are we taking a break?"I asked. He smirked.

"You asked me last year when we were going to start fighting. Well now you're training seriously, and you should eat your own words."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're too into vengeance, aren't you Tto-san?" He grinned.

"Back to Italian. Now from the top." I groaned, and Basil was actually tired. And when Basil is tired, you know for sure that this training is extremely difficult. Trust.

* * *

"Tto-san, Tto-san! I got 6 inches taller than last year!" He pointed at Basil. I was going to protest, but sighed in the end.

"Way to crush my dreams, Tto-san." Basil looked confused.

"Yuki-dono?"

"Why is every guy my age taller than me?"I grumbled.

* * *

"Yosh." I climbed the 6 foot tall wall surrounding the CEDEF mansion. My training finally finished.

"Basil-kun!"I called. I sighed hoplessly. He's probably still training. I shrugged. I swung my legs back and forth against the wall.

"**Lady Decima, what are you doing up there**?" I looked down, and there was a man there with blonde hair. I grinned.

"I** climbed it. Who would you be**?" He bowed.

"**I am Luke, your new escort**."

"**Escort**?" I pouted. I guess Basil-kun isn't my escort any longer. I shrugged. I jumped off the wall. "**Nice to meet ya Luke. I'll appreciate your company for these next few months.**"

* * *

"**Luke. Do you think my personality changed from last year**?"

"**I am not sure Lady Decima, for I was not here last year**." I smiled.

"**True. Do you think I have different personalities?**"

"**Yes Lady Decima.**" I nodded.

"**Thanks for your honesty Luke**,"I told him.

"**It's just my job**." I grinned.

* * *

"**Luke. Please back away**." He backed away. A lion appeared and landed where Luke was standing. I stabbed its tail. It roared. I knew it was still alive. Why was a lion here, you ask? We were at Africa, grazing the savannah, to meet a lion. And for one special purpose. A box weapon. I smirked.

"There there kitty. How would you like to be my partner?"

* * *

"Tiger. I'll name you that." She growled. "Sorry sorry... hmm... Leo?" She just looked at me. "Alright alright.."

I smiled. "Ki. I'll name you Ki." She thought about that. Her fire tail brushed against me.

"You like it?"

"**Lady Decima, are we done**?" I smiled.

"Yea. I am." I returned her to her ring form.

* * *

"What? You went to the future? Without me? Meanie..." Basil smiled.

"Sawada-dono defeated Byakuran. But that was 2 years ago."

"I see... Hey Basil-kun. What's your box animal?"

"A dolphin named Alphin."

"Why didn't you ever fight me with it?"

"Master said I couldn't." I looked at his hand. There was the silver ring I gave him, and a dolphin ring. I smiled.

"Basil-kun. I hope to meet you again. You were a good friend, and great company. I would've been so lonely without you." He smiled.

"I feel the same Yuki-dono."

***PLEASE READ. VERY IMPORTANT.***

**A/N: End. Finished! That was a sum up of her time in Italy/Africa... If you didn't see, this story is post-anime. So they beat Byakuran after they met Yuki. Enma and the other Shimon family is really hard to write about, so I'm just making it that it happened while Yuki was at Italy. And I kinda won't mention them when Yuki comes back to Japan as a 16 year old, because maybe they went to a trip or went to Italy or something. I don't know. Or most likely they never met the Shimon family. I apologize in advance. Hope ya enjoyed!**


	12. Cussing in Italian

**A/N: For those who are actually Italian, I apologize in advance. It's because I used Google Translate for some of the words in Italian here, so if it's not correct please forgive me... Thanks. Enjoy.**

'**Italian**'

'Japanese'

"It's nice to be back."

"**Lady Decima. The car is ready.**"

I turned around. "**Alright grazie.**"

"**It's my job Lady Decima.**"

I smiled. "**Seriously Luke, thanks for everything.**"

"**It's just my job.**"

I grinned and looked around the familiar surroundings. "Tsuna-nii. Yamamoto. Kaa-san. Meena. I'm back after 2 years of hell."

* * *

"**We've arrived Lady Decima.**"

"**Mm, grazie.**" I got out and soundlessly entered the Sawada household. It was noisy, like always.

"Hey give me back my food Lambo!" "Too bad, I ate it already Ipin!" "Shut up." "You should shut up Reborn!" There was a gun shot. And there was silence. I chuckled to myself. I went upstairs unnoticed, thankfully. There was an extra room in the hall. My room. The room my mother promised before I left the airport 2 years ago. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me.

There was lots of blue. A bed with a blue and white polka dotted blanket and pillow, and a blue dresser. There was a white desk with photos and a mirror sliding door that led to a closet. I put my black suitcase to the side and observed the photos.

Tsuna's middle school graduation. They looked interesting in their gowns. I smiled. A post card from my adoptive mother. There was a picture of her and my adoptive younger brother there. I removed the post card from the frame and skimmed through it silently. I'm glad she's happy... I put it back in the frame and set it back on my desk. I tied my hair in a quick ponytail and headed downstairs.

I was about to step in the kitchen when I heard a deep voice. I immediately hid.

"What's with the silence?"

"Ah, Tsu-kun! Lambo and Ipin were playing with Reborn."

"Ah I see. Ohaio, meena."

"Ohaio, Tsuna-nii/ Tsuna/ Tsuna-san."

"Tsuna,"Reborn said cautiously. I smiled. Hand it to Reborn to notice my presence huh? Well, to be fair I wasn't trying to conceal my presence.

"Yea,"Tsuna said back. He noticed it too I see. I couldn't stop my wide smile. I sighed, letting sound break the silence.

I entered the kitchen with a big smile. "I guess I was discovered, huh Tsuna-nii, Reborn?"

Said hitman smirked and sipped his coffee, while Tsuna turned around with a wide smile before his jaw dropped. He was shocked by my appearance. I was by his too, but I didn't choose to let it show.

Tsuna was a head taller than me, his shoulders were broad, his brown eyes were tinted with orange, and his obvious change was his voice. No longer dame.

"Welcome home Baka-Yuki."

"Tsu-chan! When did you arrive?"

"A few hours ago Kaa-san,"I smiled.

"Yuki-nee!"Lambo exclaimed.

"Yuki-san!"Ipin smiled. The two had changed their hairstyles... Lambo's hair was no longer an afro, but still was curly. Ipin had two buns instead of one.

"You two have grown,"I smiled at them.

I nodded at Fuuta and Bianchi. I haven't met them personally, but they were nice people. "Yuki-nee/ Yuki."

Tsuna snapped out of his daze and cleared his throat. "Nice to see you back Yuki."

I grinned at him. "You too Tsuna-nii. Nice uniform by the way." He looked down at it and I ruffled his hair. He glared at me.

"What? That's the only way you're the same height as me. What, does this make you feel like you're the younger one? We're only apart by 16 minutes Tsuna-nii~"

He sighed. I chuckled. He frowned at the bandages on my hands.

"Tsu-chan, you must be hungry right? Come and eat with us!"my mother exclaimed happily.

I couldn't stop the wide smile appearing. "Sure!"

"What's with your clothes?"Tsuna asked.

Huh? I had on a white shirt with a black tie and a black blazer over it. I also had on a black skirt despite my protests.

"Tto-san said I had to look "professional...'"

"Interesting..."

"Let's eat!" I ran and took Tsuna's seat. He protested soundlessly. I smirked.

"**Grazie per il cibo!**" My mother frowned at me. I smiled embarrassed.

"Itterakimase!"I corrected myself.

Tsuna rolled his eyes at me. "You're going to start slipping up Italian with Japanese aren't you?"

"At Italy I spoke Japanese too dimwit!"

* * *

"You're not going to keep those clothes on,"Reborn said.

"Why not?"I frowned.

"Because you're going to attend school with Tsuna today. And for the rest of your life."

"Great. I come back from training and now I have to attend school?"

"Yes, Baka-Yuki. And Dame-Tsuna woke up late today, so he needs a ride to school anyways."

I groaned. "Fine..." I looked at Reborn.

"I'm keeping these clothes on just for today."

He stared at me, and I stared back. I'm not backing out of this staring contest. He gave up.

"Do what you want Baka-Yuki."

* * *

"**Grazie... Luke, was it?**"Tsuna said.

"**Certo, Vongola Decimo.**"

"**Alright, thanks again.**"

"**Grazie Luke. I'll see you again if I ever go to Italy!**"I called as the car drove away.

"Why aren't you wearing a uniform?"

"Cause I don't wanna. Too lazy to change."

"You're not even going to wear the right shoes?"

"What's wrong with high-tops?"

He sighed and we stepped in the building.

"So, tell me so far about school."

"Well Lambo, Ipin, and even Fuuta attend elementary school, Haru still goes to a prestigious all girls' school, and Ryohei and Kyoya are two years higher at our high school."

I smiled teasingly. "'Ryohei and Kyoya,' huh?"

He smiled and shrugged. "It's more comfortable to say now that I'm used to the idea of being Vongola Jyuudaime."

* * *

Before we entered our classroom, Tsuna frowned,"Takeshi and Kyoko-chan are absent today..."

Tsuna opened the classroom door.

"Who's absent today?"the teacher asked.

"Yamamoto and Sasagawa, huh?"he answered his own question. I looked at Tsuna. Is he some fortune teller?

"Sawada, why are you late?"the teacher then said without looking up from his papers.

Tsuna stepped inside the room sheepishly. "You see, I was picking up my twin from the airport, and my twin's attending this school,"he lied. I tried not to snicker. It was your fault for sleeping late... Using me as an excuse I see...

"Where are you two's late passes?"he asked still not looking up. Tsuna handed it to him.

The teacher frowned at the signature and finally looked up. "Boreen? Sawada, why is Boreen's signature on here? Is this a joke?"

"No sensei, Boreen is my home tutor..." Boreen is Reborn huh? Smart...

"I see.. Well tell your twin to step inside. I do have a new student today, so that must be your twin..."

"Oh, right, sorry. C'mon in dude,"Tsuna said towards me. I was amused.

"It's more like 'sis' than 'dude' Tsuna-nii,"I said stepping inside.

I entered the room to see the girls with hearts in their eyes and guys with menacing glares at me. When they saw that I was a girl, the two groups' personalities switched. I guess they thought I was a guy.

I smiled. "YO. My name's Sawada Tsunayuki, Tsuna-nii's twin. Yoroshkune!"

A certain silverette brightened and looked up. "Jyuudaime you're here-" He looked at me and paused. "Y-Yuki-san?"

I frowned in confusion and then I grinned. "Gokudera-kun! It's been a while hasn't it? Yo!"

"Now you sound like that idiot..."he grumbled. I laughed.

"How does she know Gokudera-kun?" "Teme! Who does she think she is?"

I ignored them, even though I could hear them pretty well. "I guess I do huh?"

"Y-Yuki-san?" I looked to the back and saw Chrome.

"Chrome-chan!" She smiled back shyly.

"And Yamamoto and Kyoko-chan are in this class too... This is great! Everyone I know is here! Well, let's sit Tsuna-nii."

"Y-Yea..."

I sat at the empty seat next to Tsuna. Today's an interesting day...

* * *

"Um, Sawada-senpai, I- I like you! Please go out with me senpai!" I raised an eyebrow. Tsuna has a fan club? Interesting...

"A-Ano..." Tsuna's face was red. I was trying not to laugh.

She looked up and saw us. My arm was around Tsuna. She saw that. She reddened.

"G-Gomenasai! I didn't know you had a girlfriend and-" Woah woah woah. Halt. Stop. Girlfriend? Me, his girlfriend?

"**F****ermata, fermata!(1)**" I burst out laughing. She frowned. Then she saw the similarities with the two of us, and reddened even more.

"You see, Tsuna-nii is my twin. I love him, but I don't love him _that_ way..."

"Gomenasai~!" She ran away embarrassed.

I tried to stop laughing. "You're terrible Tsuna-nii... **orribile...(2)** You're such a heart breaker.."

His face was still red. "It's not my fault..." I finally calmed down. I removed my arm around him.

"Say, where's Gokudera-kun?"

"J-Jyuudaime! Yuki-san!" We turned around to see Gokudera panting.

"Gokudera-kun?/ Hayato?"

"Chrome-san... Tch... She's getting bullied by some girls... and I couldn't do anything because I can't hit girls and-" I ran the hell outta there.

Chrome, Chrome, Chrome, please be okay... _please..._

Chrome was surrounded by girls, sure enough.

"Stop hanging around Sawada-kun, Yamamoto-kun, and Gokudera-kun, bitch!" "Yea, fuck off!"

"B-Bossu... Daskete..."she muttered helplessly.

"Chrome-chan!"

"Bossu?"she looked hopeful. The girls looked at me and scoffed.

"Oh look, it's the new student who is suddenly buddy buddy with everyone. You just think you're _so_ cool don't you?" "You're not even wearing a uniform!"

I narrowed my eyes. "For your information, I attended the same school as everyone 2 years ago. And you don't have the right to judge my clothing choices."

"Sure... And Sawada-kun's your long lost twin!"she replied sarcastically.

I scoffed. "You really are stupid aren't you? You're also blind! Tsuna-nii is my long lost twin actually."

Their scowls were gone, and they stared at me. Realization dawned on their faces.

"And telling Chrome-chan to fuck off... You don't have the right to do that! Chrome-chan, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, and Tsuna-nii are friends! Meanwhile, you guys are just fan girls who are jealous. Jealous! So you're the ones who should skedaddle, **cagna,(3)**"I snarled.

I sighed. "Let's go, Chrome-chan." I pulled her outta there. We met Gokudera and Tsuna halfway.

"Um, Yuki, that wasn't a nice Italian word."

I rolled my eyes. "That's what I meant to say to them." I looked at Chrome concerned. "Daijobou, Chrome-san?"

She smiled. "Hai, daijobou, Yuki-san, ano, Bossu..." I waved my hands.

"Yuki is fine Chrome-san..."

"Arigato, Yuki-san,"she smiled.

And then our friendship formed.

**(1) "Stop, stop!"**

**(2) "...Horrible..."**

**(3) ", bitches,"**

* * *

"Daijoubou, Sasagawa?"

"Mm, Takeshi-kun!" Takeshi-kun? Interesting… I was at the park afterschool. I was told Yamamoto and Kyoko were here. So I was swinging on the swing when I heard those voices from the sidewalk. I shrugged it off and continued swinging.

I haven't rode a swing in forever, or just 2 years, but still!

"Wanna ride the swings?"

"Sure!" So the couple(I assume) went on to the swings next to me. I stopped swinging my legs and let the swing swing by itself. It was relaxing.

The couple gaped at me.

I frowned and looked at them. Realization dawned on my face. I smiled.

"Yo, Kyoko-chan, Yamamoto! Nice day, isn't it?" They didn't reply. Weirdos.

* * *

"Y-Yuki-chan?"Kyoko finally spoke up. "You're not a ghost here to haunt me right?"

"Of course not. At least I don't think I am. I came back from Italy today,"I grinned.

"Yu… Ki…"Yamamoto said.

"You two have changed,"I commented.

While I was around 5 feet 5 inches, Kyoko was an inch shorter, and Yamamoto was about 5"11. Kyoko's hair was shoulder-length and her eyes looked bigger, making it cuter. Yamamoto looked about the same, his shoulders broadened a little bit.

"So have you…"Kyoko said.

"Yea…"Yamamoto looked away.

"You guys are a couple, right?"I asked bluntly. Both blushed. I grinned. "You are! Congrats!" I gave them a thumbs up. "I'm happy for you guys,"I said honestly. "It's nice seeing you guys again!"

"Yea… Me too…"Yamamoto said. Was he less oblivious now? I wonder… I jumped off the swing.

"What's with your clothes, Yuki-chan?"

"These? My dad wanted me to look professional or whatever and I was too lazy to take it off. But guess what? I'm in your guys' class!"I told them.

"That's great Yuki!"

"So. I'ma head home. It was nice meeting ya here. See ya guys tomorrow!" I held a hand up as a wave and walked away humming.

"Um, Takeshi-kun, please think about my request. My Onii-chan is here, so I gotta go." "Yea..."

"Hey Yuki, wait up!" I turned around. I smiled.

"Wanna walk me home for old times' sake?"

He grinned and bowed. "Of course Miss Lady Decima." I shook my head with a smile.

* * *

"So. You were supposed to tell me something when you got back, right?"

I turned around. Damn it. The idiot only remembers the important details, huh? I sighed.

"Well, yea..." I looked at him seriously. "Yamamoto, I like you,"I told him. He laughed.

"That's a fun game, Yuki. I like you too!"he smiled. I looked at him.

"I'm serious Yamamoto." He stopped laughing.

"You, you are?"

"Yea... I wanted to tell you two years ago but I chickened out..." I fake smiled at him. "But this doesn't really mean anything now that you're dating Kyoko-chan, right?"

"About that... Yuki, you kinda misunderstood."

"Kinda?"I repeated.

"Sasagawa and I aren't going out... You see, we just went on a date."

"Oh. OH,"my face reddened in embarrassment. "**Fanculo...(4)**"I muttered.

He smiled awkwardly.

"Hold on a second, if you guys aren't dating... and that was just one date... that means I-" My face felt the same as a ripe tomato. "I just confessed to you. I confessed to _the _Yamamoto Takeshi, the baseball ace, the school jock, the-" -single popular guy. My teeth clenched and I shut my eyes tight. "**Fanculo. La merda.(5) Fanculo...**"

"Yuki?"

"I- I'm going to go home. Thanks for walking me halfway..."I looked away from him.

"Yuki, your face is red again. Are you sick?" He stood in front of me and felt my forehead.

My face burned more and I removed his hand off my head. I fake smiled. "Hahaha, I'm fine Yamamoto. I think I'm going to go..."

"Are you sure?"he asked concerned. Oblivious as usual. I didn't notice then, but Yamamoto's face was tinted pink.

"I'm fine Yamamoto." I let go of his wrist and was going to walk when he grabbed my wrist again. On instinct, I unsheathed my short sword and used my free hand to press it against his throat.

He smiled awkwardly and put his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry... Yamamoto... but I really am fine. I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow..."I muttered. I sheathed my sword and walked the rest of the way home alone, ignoring my faster heartbeat.

**(4) "Fuck..."**

**(5) "Shit."**


	13. Unerasable Tattoo

**A/N: I want to apologize for my horrible writing. You see, I'm very bad at writing action scenes even if I love em very much, but I had to include some action in this story, so I wrote some. Because I suck, I'm only going to write about one match, which is Yuki's. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, just read. Alright thanks for reading again. Ciao.**

* * *

"W-What are all of you doing in m-my room?"I asked two days later. I go to the restroom to shower and relax there for an hour, and then I come back wearing comfortable clothing, and suddenly everyone's in my room. And I mean _everyone, _except my mom and dad. Other than them, everyone else is here. Even Basil and Dino are here.

"Reborn,"I looked at said baby demon tutor.

"It wasn't me this time,"Reborn protested.

I scoffed. "Right. And if it wasn't you, who would be able to gather so many people in one place other than you?"

He closed his eyes. "Alright fine, ya got me." He looked around. "We are going to test your training. Everyone's training. I hope to see good results." Reborn looked at everyone.

"Testing training huh?"I commented.

"These are the matches. Yuki V.S Ryohei and Takeshi. Tsuna V.S Chrome and Hayato. Dino V.S Basil and Hibari. Ipin V.S Lambo."

"Seems fair enough,"Tsuna and I both said. We smiled.

Yamamoto frowned. "Kid, are you underestimating us?"

"No. I am testing Tsuna and Yuki's individual training, and I'm testing everyone else's teamwork. As for Ipin and Lambo, I'm looking for your progress,"Reborn explained. He tilted his fedora.

"Oh..."Chrome said.

"Well, I guess I gotta change. Yesterday's outfit was flame-proof."

* * *

I shoved my sheathed sword in my skirt pocket. I looked at my bandages. I re-wear them after I've showered for at least 2 weeks already and I still haven't used them... I removed my current bandages and applied new ones.

"Yuki-dono? May I come in?"

"Hai~"I said while putting on new bandages.

Basil stepped in. I looked up at him. "'Didn't expect to see you this soon, but it's nice seeing you again Basil-kun."

He smiled. "Hai. Although I really wanted to battle you, Yuki-dono. It's been a year since we last fought."

I grinned. "I remember that. But I guess we can't do anything about it. I wish you luck on teaming up with Hibari-san, Basil-kun. And against the Bucking Bronco too."

He smiled back. "I wish you luck on your fight Yuki-dono." I shook hands with him. I laughed.

"We're miles and miles away from Italy and yet we're doing the same thing here at Japan..."

"I guess Italy rubbed off on you, Yuki-dono."

"Definitely. I still curse in Italian here, while in Italy I spoke the Japanese language.."

He smiled, but he looked at me. I nodded. There was someone listening to our conversation.

"Well, good luck again, Yuki-dono."

"Mm." Basil went to the door, and I thought I heard a silent curse before Basil left. I sighed. I can't hold back, and I won't. I plan on using my bandages today.

* * *

"Hey Yuki, I wanted to ask earlier but did you hurt your hands in Italy?"Tsuna asked.

I smiled. "You'll see." He pouted.

In Italy, I learned the same techniques as Tsuna shaped a little differently. For example, his X Burner was a little different than mine. Sure, you fire a huge amount of flames, but Tsuna had contacts to measure the equal amount of flames, while I didn't. So really mine was an imperfect X Burner, but with a twist.

I learned Zero Point Breakthrough First Edition, the original, since it's Primo's technique and all, and I learned the absorbtion Zero Point Breakthrough as well. But remember something, I had a box weapon. My Ki-chan was different than Tsuna's Natsu. I bet no one even noticed my lion ring.

"Alright, the first match will be Yuki against Ryohei and Takeshi." My opponents were perfect, considering I had a short sword and bandages right after.

I went onto the field we would be fighting, which was this place Reborn's friend owned that changed the plain room into a forest or something. Yea.

"Decide on a place."

"The forest,"we all answered at the same time. I smiled.

"You three didn't discuss it, did you?"Tsuna asked.

I looked at my twin. "Nope."

"Match begin."

* * *

I stood there, my eyes closed, concentrating. Yamamoto came at me with his sword in front, Ryohei about to punch in the back.

Alright... Now. I opened my eyes and I ducked. The two almost hit each other. I rolled outta there, and then I jumped onto a tree.

I took out my short sword and I jumped onto another tree, until I completely lost them. They can't find me now. Before, I was concealing my presence. Even with their skills at tracking, they wouldn't find me. Boy was I wrong. They were here. My face would've gotten chopped in half if I hadn't deflected the flying short sword with mine.

"You're pretty good, Yuki,"Yamamoto commented with a grin. I caught the flying sword that almost killed me. It was just a sword handle now. You could only use it with Rain class flames, I noticed. Oh well. I threw it back to Yamamoto and I dodged Ryohei's punch. I stabbed the tree branch I was standing on and I flipped and landed on another tree branch before I fell with the other.

"Yuki! Remove the sheath already!" I smirked. So he noticed? I unsheathed my sword and threw the cover at the short sword that was headed towards me. The two fell to the ground. My sword sheath is not that weak.

I know having a one-on-one sword match with Yamamoto would result in Yamamoto winning, so I'm going to need to avoid that as much as possible. And then I noticed the bird box weapon flying above us. That's how they found me, huh?

"UGH. YUKI! Stop dodging!"Ryohei said. I blocked his punch with the flat of my blade. I turned to see Yamamoto with his three short swords in one hand, and his sword in the other. How did he retrieve-? I saw the dog. Two box weapons. Impressive.

"Kojiro! Cambio Forma!" "Mangaroo! Cambio Forma!" I watched amused. I jumped onto the ground as the bird went to the sword and the kangaroo turned into boxing gloves and a boxing helmet.

Ryohei's weakness was that he had three minutes in that form. Yamamoto had no weakness for that form, but he was naive. They both were.

They had great teamwork, not allowing me to rest for even a second. I dodged Ryohei's punches and blocked Yamamoto's swings from his sword with mine. I don't want to be on the defense anymore. All my short sword's ever been used for was defense. Defense defense defense. There was no swordsman around to teach me a style. I dropped the blade, and they looked at it for a second before I punched both of them. They crashed into a tree trunk nearby.

My bandages were not exactly like Tsuna's. Unlike Tsuna's gloves, my bandages helped control my flames. If I didn't wear them, my flames would become like Vongola Secondo's, where it was bright and destructive. If not for the bandages, I would've fought like Vongola Secondo, using only my fists as a weapon. My bandages were the reason my flames were like Tsuna's or Primo's.

Alright. Time to get serious. I closed my eyes as I popped a Hyper Dying Will pill in my mouth. My dad gave me a container for when I needed them. And I need them now. As my flame appeared on my forehead, I opened my now fully orange eyes.

I caught Ryohei's Maximum Cannon and used my other hand to catch Yamamoto's wrist before he could do anything with his sword. I used their backs as a boost as I jumped and flipped to the other side, using my clear, red-orange flames as momentum. I looked at them worriedly.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, but they'll get you out when it's over right?"I asked. They narrowed their eyes and charged towards me.

I sighed, and I pressed my palms onto the ground.

"Zero Point Breakthrough, First Edition,"I muttered as light-blue ice formed from my hands to the ground. Yamamoto and Ryohei couldn't move, their legs were stuck in my ice.

I looked at them. "I'm sorry..." I looked at my ring. "Ki. Time to come out." I tossed my ring onto the now ice covered floor and out came Ki, my wonderful box weapon. The lioness had sky flames at her ears, her paws, and her tail and she had blue eyes.

I closed my eyes and stuck my left palm out. Yes, I was going to use X Burner. In a very different way however.

I looked right at my lioness. "Cambio Forma!" The lioness turned into sky flames and flew into my left bandage. I winced. It's not perfect yet.

I cursed under my breath. I sighed. I have to do this. I released flames from my left bandage, and waited for the signal from Ki. The air around me got colder. I looked at Ryohei and Yamamoto.

"I'm sorry." Now. I held out my right palm towards them and my flames came out. "X Burner, Imperfect Minus."

There was a big flash of light and I winced at that. After the light died down, I heard gasps.

Ryohei and Yamamoto were still standing there, perfectly fine. My bandages were sizzling, and Ki was the size of a cub. My Zero Point Breakthrough was gone, and they looked like they could move now. I was panting. Tired. C'mon, c'mon...

Yamamoto grinned. "What were those apologies for, Yuki?"

"Yea, you extremely startled us!"

Then suddenly they were shocked at what they were seeing. I looked behind me. There were ice shards everywhere, with bits of Sky flames coming out of them. All from my left bandage, where Ki had merged with. I smiled relieved. It worked for my left...

But looking back in front of me, ice was suddenly noticeable. Transparent ice, in the form of X Burner. I tried to remove my hand off the ice, but I couldn't. It was stuck. I cursed. There was the Vongola crest on my right bandage. It was burning into my skin. "**La merda...!**"

I ripped the bandages off my hand, and I rubbed it. I winced. There was a burn on my skin, in the shape of the Vongola crest on my hands. It was like a tattoo that couldn't be erased. I cradled my right hand. My teeth clenched together.

I shook my head and ran towards Ki. "Ki-chan, daijobou?"I asked holding her. Her eyes were closed, but she was breathing. I sighed in relief.

I looked at Ryohei and Yamamoto.

Ryohei frowned. "What is this? I can't move to the extreme, but I can still blink and talk? This isn't like the extreme Zero Point Breakthrough ice..."

"Yuki...?" Yamamoto was confused. Their box weapons had returned to their normal animal forms.

I looked at Ki first. "Ki, you should rest." She turned into a Sky flame before disappearing.

The forest arena was gone and the room was blank. I picked up my sword and sheathed it, shoving it back into my pocket. The others that were spectating entered the room, worried but curious.

I sighed. "I need to explain right?"

Reborn tilted his fedora down. "You should free them first Baka-Yuki."

* * *

They weren't severely injured, but they did have cuts and bruises because of the ice. While mostly everyone was fussing over them, I was in a corner, slumped against the wall, examining my "tattoo" carefully.

"Takeshi, Ryohei, daijobou?"

"Never been better to the extreme Sawada!"

"I'm fine, Tsuna. No worries~"Yamamoto smiled.

Tsuna didn't look convinced but sighed and didn't pry.

I touched the crest carefully and winced. Why did this thing have to hurt so much?

"Baka-Yuki. You owe us an explanation right?"

"Huh? Oh um, yea..." Reborn narrowed his eyes at me. I unintentionally covered my crest scar and stood. Everyone looked at me.

I took a deep breath and began. "What I just did there is called a X Burner Imperfect Minus. However, I failed. An X Burner _Perfect_ Minus would be when you release a large amount of Sky flames. At first glance, at least. The X Burner Perfect Minus is actually unleashing Sky flames that turns into ice from the same Zero Point Breakthrough. So a X Burner Imperfect Minus would be when there's Sky flames inside the ice. Once it hits something, it explodes, due to the ice and the fire clashing. That was the case for my right hand, but the other-" I looked up. "You understand what I'm saying right?"

"So Yuki, you messed up on the Imperfect Minus because there were no Sky flames inside the ice of your other hand, correct?"Tsuna guessed.

I stared at him in shock. "What?"he asked confused.

I laughed. "Maybe it's because I haven't seen you for 2 years, but dang, you said something smart Tsuna-nii..."

Everyone laughed including Tsuna, and Reborn just smirked.

And then Tsuna frowned. I blinked in confusion.

"Yuki. Why are you covering your right hand?"

"Huh?" I looked down at my hands. I was... I fake smiled. "N-No reason..."

"Yuki. Can you show us your hand?"Yamamoto asked.

"No no, it's fine, guys, really, it's completely fine-" Reborn shot his Leon-gun. I flinched, not expecting it, and my hand wasn't covering my scar anymore. I cursed.

"Yuki... what is that?"Tsuna asked worried. I sighed and held my hand up for everyone to see.

"Isn't that the Vongola crest?"Gokudera spoke up after a while.

"Yea it is Gokudera-kun..."

"I don't know how I got this honestly... I just felt something burning into my skin and next thing you know, I have an unerasable tattoo..."

I knew Reborn was shocked when he saw it.

"Reborn? You know what that is?"Tsuna asked.

He looked up at me. "It's the mark that signals that you're going to be the Tenth External Advisor, and the boss of CEDEF."


	14. Baka

"E- Eh? Vongola External Advisor? But Gyuudaime said there were meant to be two bosses on the seat!"Tsuna protested.

"That's what Gyuudaime wants, Dame-Tsuna. He can't control who the designated CEDEF boss is."

"So... are you saying every designated CEDEF boss has this crest burned onto their skin?"I asked, looking at my right hand.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that the Vongola crest only appears near a CEDEF boss."

I sighed. This hurt a lot... I looked up at my previous opponents. "I'm sorry for that by the way. It's because of my failure that you two have those bruises..."

Yamamoto smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Yuki. You already apologized before you shot anyways, so it's our fault for getting too confident..." He then rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yea, we 're fine to the extreme anyways Yuki! You did an extreme job!"

I smiled awkwardly. "Um... Onii-chan? Were you not listening? I failed on the technique."

"What? I didn't understand anything to the extreme!"

Everyone's face: T.T

Yuki's face: T-T

Ryohei's face: XD

Tsuna's face: ^_^'

"Um, Ryohei, it's fine. As long as you're okay with her blasting you-"

"I'm proud of her to the extreme for that, Sawada!"

"-Then we're good,"Tsuna finished.

"I forgot to announce this before. The winner of the match is Yuki. You've improved, Baka-Yuki,"Reborn commented.

I smiled awkwardly. "T-Thanks..."

"We have to move on to the next match. Yuki, we've got to fix your hand. Tattoo or not, it's still a burn, and something could happen because of it."

* * *

I pouted. "Because of Reborn I can't watch Tsuna-nii's match..."I muttered.

"Maa maa, Yuki. At least you have time to heal,"Yamamoto said optimistically.

"Still! I'd rather watch the match..."

"Yuki-dono!" My face brightened as Basil entered the room. Yamamoto frowned.

"Basil-kun! What about Tsuna-nii's match?" He frowned.

"Yuki-dono, thou see, um, Sawada-dono..."

"What happened?"

"S-Sawada-dono called a time-out."

"What? Why?" Basil smiled awkwardly.

"Sawada-dono is giving Gokudera-dono and Dokuro-dono time to set up a plan."

I sighed. "Soft-hearted Tsuna as always..."

I looked at Basil. "Please tell me the results of their match later. If you have time of course."

"Of course Yuki-dono."

I smiled teasingly. "You also better win against Dino-san... Hibari-san might not like your company so I wish you luck on that."

"Of course."

"So. Why does Onii-chan get to watch the match and Yamamoto and I don't?"

Basil smiled awkwardly. "He used his Sun Flames to heal himself."

"Onii-chan... So selfish..." I plopped onto the infirmary bed. "Why didn't he heal _me _too? I wanna watch it... I wanna watch it!"I whined.

Yamamoto smiled. "Yuki, you have to heal the normal human way. Reborn said that senpai's flames will completely heal your burn, getting rid of that tatoo."

I puffed out my cheeks. "Why do I need to keep this stupid tattoo anyways?"

Basil smiled awkwardly. "Um, Yuki-dono, we need that crest as a way to convince Gyuudaime that thou are eligible to become the CEDEF boss. Thou can also prove Lal Mirch's theory wrong about making you the CEDEF boss earlier."

I sighed. This isn't fair...

"Well, I shall watch the match Yuki-dono. Please recover quickly." I smiled at him.

"Mm. See ya soon, Basil-kun."

He left and I sighed.

I got up from the bed and suddenly I was pinned to the wall by Yamamoto. I blushed, and looked up at him, trying not to squirm under his gaze.

"Ya-Yamamoto? W-What are you doing?"

He looked at me seriously. "Do you like Basil?"

I blinked. My face reddened. "O-Of course not! He- I- Um..."

Yamamoto looked at me more seriously.

"He's adorable and all, but I-" He frowned at that.

"I- I don't. Of course not... We- We're just friends..."

He blushed in embarrassment and smiled. "Oh, I see!" He rubbed the back of his head. "That's nice." He laughed.

"Ya- Yamamoto?" Did this idiot seriously forget about my confession two days ago?

He looked at me clueless. "Yea Yuki?"

"You're kinda um, you're still um... I'm still kinda..." I blushed.

He tilted his head confused. And then he realized what I meant. "G-Gome Yuki..."

But he didn't pull away. He winced as if remembering something painful. His fists clenched. He looked at me again.

"Yuki... I wanna make you smile like he did..."

My eyes widened. "Y-Yo... Yamamoto... Please don't say things like that, I-" I blushed even more. Gosh you baka! Baka baka baka baka!

He looked at me seriously before he leaned in. Yamamoto... My heart started beating faster and I didn't know what to do.

"B-Baka..." He chuckled and kissed me.

My eyes softened at the lip contact, and he pulled away grinning. What was _that_ supposed to mean?

My fists clenched and unclenched. "Did I make you smile now?"he asked me.

"You really _are _a baka..." He blinked. My face was red, really red, some from blushing, some from embarrassment, the rest with anger.

"Do you want to mess up my feelings right now? Do you know what that makes me feel? I confessed to you, Yamamoto Takeshi, and you do this? This really hurts Yamamoto Takeshi, and I'm questioning whether or not I should still like you! How _could _you mess with my feelings-?"

He kissed me again. My fists clenched. I pushed him away, but he held onto my shoulders. "Yuki..."

"What?" I looked at him, and I was trying hard to stay mad. His face was full of concern.

"I'm not trying to mess with your feelings. In fact I-" He looked a bit embarrassed.

I looked away from him. He what?

"Yuki. Takeshi. My match is over. I won. Can I come in?"Tsuna's voice asked.

My eyes widened at the position we were in. Yamamoto let go of my shoulders and I ran to my bed and hid in my blankets.

"Guys?"

"Sure Tsuna,"Yamamoto said. He was really good at acting... My face was still burning red.

I heard the door open, and then it closed. "Yuki? You okay?"

"No, I'm not,"I said honestly.

"Does the burn hurt a lot?"Tsuna asked concerned.

"It's better now, but it still hurts..."I muttered. "By the way, congrats on your victory, although I thought Basil was going to come..."

"Basil was, but he couldn't, the next match being his, anyway. I came in his stead."

"Oh."

"You want to get out of the fortress you built with your blankets?"

I smiled, and peeked my head out. Tsuna chuckled. "What are you, a gopher?"

I smirked. "In fact, I am, thank you."

He smiled. "So, nice battle by the way for you. I didn't get to tell you. Your X Burners are complicated, but it still is pretty good."

"Thanks Tsuna-nii."

"Oh by the way, about that, can you please stop calling me that? I mean, it doesn't really..."

I scoffed. "I get it, you don't want people to think that you're forcing me to call you that. I'll make a new nickname for you then..." I thought about it. I smiled teasingly. "How about Tuna-fish?"

"That's even worse!"

"Just Tuna, then?"

"Yuki..."

"Hmm... Vongola Decimo?"

"That would attract lots of attention."

"Clam Tenth!"

He frowned. "Clam Tenth? Where'd you get that?"

"Well... Vongola means clam in Italian and Decimo means Tenth, so Clam Tenth."

"..."

"If you're going to be picky about it, I'm just going to call you Tsuna."

"Alright, just call me Tsuna, please..."

I shrugged. "Fine."

Yamamoto laughed. "It's like I'm not even here."'

"Oh. Sorry, Takeshi."

"No, it's fine really. You guys are funny to watch."

"Well, I gotta go watch the match. I'll see you again later."

He opened the doorknob. Wait... we're going to be alone again...

"Wait, Tsuna-" He closed the door shut. "**Fanculo**,"I muttered. I looked at Yamamoto.

"So Yuki, I'm going to go get some bandages for my bruises. I'll be back." Yamamoto smiled at me and left.

I frowned. He really still is a clueless idiot. He forgot about what happened.

* * *

Little did I know, he actually still remembered, and chose to act like nothing happened.

'_Yuki, I'm sorry for acting this way, but I have to. I'm sorry.'_

I thought I heard a bang, and frowned. "Did someone punch a wall?"I wondered aloud.


	15. I did something stupid

"Baka baka baka baka baka!"I muttered, my fists clenched. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

"Who do you hate, Yuki?"a certain baseball nut asked.

"You!"I pointed at him. I blinked, and then cursed.

He blinked, and grinned. "Is this some kind of game?"he asked.

I smiled awkwardly and waved my hands in front of my face.

"N-No, I didn't mean what I said, sorry.. You just came in, and I was talking to myself."

"So you hate yourself?"he asked uselessly. Cue face palm.

I looked back at him. "Just... never mind, okay?"

He frowned, but shrugged.

"About your bandages, don't you need new ones?"

I sighed. "Tried to get new ones, and in the end my tattoo ends up _on_ the bandages as well."

He tilted his head confused. "What's wrong with that?"

"Never mind Yamamoto..."

* * *

"Screw recovering, I'm going to the match!"I announced after a five minute silence.

"But Yuki, the kid said-"

"I don't give a **la merda **of what Reborn says, I'm going!" I stormed out of the room and met the said demon tutor himself.

"Going somewhere Baka-Yuki?"he asked smirking.

"**Fanculo...**"I muttered.

"Yuki- Oh hey kid!"Yamamoto exclaimed behind me.

"Reborn... Can I pleaseeee go watch the match?"

"What did you say about me before Yuki?"

Fuck the Spartan baby's super hearing. I fake smiled. "I said I don't give a shit about what you say?"

He had a murderous aura around him, and suddenly he smirked. "Go ahead and go, Yuki."

I frowned, but I went anyway.

"You need some exercise, anyways,"I heard him mutter after. What?

* * *

"Fuck you Rebornnnn!"

"Was that Yuki?"the baseball idiot asked the tutor.

He smiled sadistically. "Of course it is."

"Didn't you mention exercise of some sort?"

"Dino unleashed his pet turtle,"he responded simply.

Yamamoto frowned. '_Pet turtle?'_

* * *

I ran into a room, panting and extremely tired. I hate you... Reborn...

Why was Enzo even chasing me anyways? There was no one there except that turtle, so I suspected a lot.

I took out Ki, and she was taking a nap. I want to take a nap... That stupid lioness...

"Wake up Ki!" She glared at me. "Can you please just do one thing for me and you can take a nap again and never wake up for all I care. Pleasee?"

She growled. "Is that a yes?" She walked out of the room I was hiding in and suddenly I heard silence.

I looked outside. "Ki?" And I was met with a giant turtle's open mouth.

* * *

Being eaten by a turtle wasn't at all _that _bad. Sure, I was asleep the whole time, but no big deal right?

* * *

When I woke up, I felt refreshed and energized. And I was met with everyone else too.

I blinked. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Enzo ate them, and his stomach was contained with Sun Flames. I didn't think you'd go in so willingly Baka-Yuki."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"This has happened once in the future, and everyone willingly let the turtle eat them after the hard, tiring battles. I knew you had no idea about it, so I thought you would have had to fight it off."

I smiled awkwardly. "Um, Ki went missing all of a sudden, and before I could think, the turtle ate me."

"Ah..."

I yawned, and saw Ki napping. I rolled my eyes at my lioness. "Stupid cat. Go back already,"I said and returned her.

I looked at my hand. The stupid crest was still there. Damn it.

I looked at Reborn recalling something he said. "Wait a minute, Basil-kun and Hibari-san's match against Dino-san. What happened to that?"

Reborn smirked. "They won. I forgot that Romario had gone to the grocery store before the fight, and Dino slipped and Hibari allowed Basil to finish him rather quickly."

I frowned in disappointment. "Oh well. Wait, Reborn, about this crest. You're saying that _I'm _going to be the Vongola External Adviser right? How am I going to meet with Gyuudaime? Do I like, have to head back already?"

"No. Gyuudaime is already on his way to Japan. I scheduled a meeting. He has to discuss with you and Tsuna about something anyways."

* * *

"That's it. I officially hate you."

"Didn't you say that five seconds ago?"

"Shut up Tsuna."

"Sorry..."

Reborn smirked. The little devil had woken us up _extra _early to meet Gyuudaime. And by _extra _early I meant 5:30 a.m. I'll let you know that I'm not a morning person. At least, not anymore. Not after Italy. Never again.

* * *

"Nice to meet you Gyuudaime. My name is Tsunayuki Sawada."

He smiled a friendly smile. "I know who you are. Sit down. You too Tsunayoshi."

"Hai, Gyuudaime."

He looked at us. "Now to business. First, Tsunayoshi. Vongola Decimo, do you plan to accept the Vongola Famiglia as soon as you finish high school?"

"Yes, Vongola Nono."

He nodded. "The rest is just for the two of us." Then he turned to our tutor. "Sun Arcobaleno Reborn, you called for a meeting?"

Reborn gestured to me. "Yuki, you explain."

I sighed. "Gee, thanks." I cleared my throat. I then looked at Gyuudaime.

"Gyuudaime, I know how you said that backing down from the Decima seat is not possible but... I have something to show you." I removed my gloves and showed him my right hand.

His first reaction was shock, then confusion, then understanding. "I see. So that's how it is..."

He looked at me. "Are you, Tsunayuki, willing to become the Vongola External Adviser and boss of CEDEF, Vongola's "walls?'"

"Yes, Gyuudaime."

He smiled weakly. "Then it's fine with me. I honestly wished for a change for our tenth Vongola generation, but I can't control who the designated CEDEF boss is, unfortunately. I will check with Half Arcobaleno Lal Mirch and your father Iemitsu if they agree as well. If they don't, well, I guess you'll have to go to Italy personally to show them."

I nodded.

"Alright, CEDEF heiress. I have much to discuss with Decimo, so the rest of you are dismissed."

* * *

"Yuki? You have time after school today?"

"Mm?" I looked at the window. I have to become CEDEF boss, and Tsuna has to carry the Vongola Decimo seat alone again...

"Do you have free time after school today?"he repeated.

"Yea, really?" I feel bad...

"Yuki?"

"Mhm...?" I'm sorry Tsuna...

"Yuki..."

"Mm..." He frowned.

"Are you okay?"

I blinked. I looked to see Yamamoto's concerned face in front of me. He's worried...

I smiled weakly. "S-sorry... Just have a lot on my mind is all..."

He frowned more. I stared at him. "What did you need Yamamoto?"

"I was wondering if you had time after school today..."

"Oh. Right. Actually I-"

He rubbed the back of his head and forced a smile. "But I suddenly remembered someone already asked to go on a date with me today, so gome..."

I blinked. I felt like my heart shattered. He's the one who asked me, and in the end he chooses someone else over me? What the bloody hell dude? He... He's the one who fucking kissed me a few days back.. Twice! And yet he-

My fists clenched at that and I gritted my teeth. My eyes were shadowed by my bangs.

"If you knew you had a date already, why did you even ask in the first place **idiota**!?"

He blinked and hurt flashed in his eyes. _He's_ the one that's hurt. _Really?_ He faked a smile. "Gome, Yuki."

I felt tears threatening to escape, and I glared at him. "**Ti odio you stronzo. ****Fo****ttiti.**" His eyes widened at my tears and I had a feeling he understood what I said. I stormed out of the classroom. It was lunch break anyways.

**Ti odio- I hate you**

**Stronzo- Asshole**

**Fottiti- F****uck you**

**(A/N: Yuki starts cussing in Italian when really pissed off.)**

* * *

The school roof was an awfully perfect place to cry at. It was relaxing, and peaceful. I now saw why Hibari liked this place back in middle school so much.

I leaned against the wall, my eyes closed, wiping away any other tears. I acted like a girl in love. I technically was, but that's fucking strange, especially for me to act like that. But Yamamoto is so fucking stupid, did he forget about my confession?

I sighed in frustration. Baka!

I heard voices suddenly. I frowned. There was a door that opened, and two girl voices.

"OMG! That was so..."

"Dramatic!"the other finished.

They giggled.

"If I took Italian classes, I would know what she was saying! Now I can't get revenge for Yamamoto-kun, not even understanding what the whore said!"

"I know right! That bitch Tsunayuki has to pay for calling him an idiota! Or an odio or whatever!"

I rolled my eyes. They are so stupid. Odio means hate...

"So. Moving on. It seemed as though she were jealous."

"Yea, I know right? Lol, guess who's the lucky girl Yamamoto-kun's going out with today?"

"You-?"

"Me! Tanaka Rin!"

More giggles.

Tanaka Rin. What the hell was she doing here? How do I know her? She was one of the mean girls at my other middle school in Japan. So s_he_ is the one Yamamoto's going on a date with?

I scoffed. Boy does Fate love me huh?

"OMG! You should totally kiss him!"

"I should~!"

"Yamamoto-kun is so hot~! But you know who else is? Sawada-kun!"

I gagged.

"I know right? I heard he was a complete loser in middle school, but I bet that's just a stupid lie. That wouldn't make sense!"

I was losing my patience with these girls. Thankfully, the bell rang, and they finally left.

I sighed. Today's an awfully long day. I am glad I didn't hear anything they had to say about Tsuna...

* * *

"Lambo, Ipin, did you have fun?"

"Hai Yuki-san."

"Mm Yuki-nee!"

I smiled at them.

"Take-nii!" I frowned. Who's Take-nii-?

"Lambo? What are you doing here?"

Oh. Take-nii. Wow.

"Aww you're so adorable,"another voice I knew said. Rin Tanaka...

"You're an ugly nee-san!"

I looked at Lambo sternly. "Lambo, you're 7 now, you're not a kid anymore! Don't bluntly exclaim your opinion to someone!"I scolded.

He pouted. "Gomenasai Yuki-nee..."

"I'm sorry for Lambo,"Ipin said.

"Um yea whatever."

I turned around and saw the two I expected. I forced a smile at Yamamoto. "We'll leave."

He looked startled. "Wha- No, it's fine Yuki um-"

"Please do leave..."Rin glared at me.

My fake smile widened and I looked at the 7 year olds and sighed. "Let's go home."

"Yuki-san..." I looked at Ipin.

She smiled and bowed. "Arigato." I smiled and picked the two up. I bowed at the two. "Have a nice date, Tanaka, Yamamoto."

"How the fuck do you know my name bitch?"she snarled.

I chuckled. "Let's just say I used to be Takeshima Yuki back in middle school." I left them with that.

* * *

"T-That wasn't something nice to call her Tanaka-san..."

She glared at me, and then she softened. "Um, sorry, she just annoys me. Like today Yamamoto, I mean she was mad at you for having a life. In middle school she was worse."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Y'know, she's just jealous you're spending time with other people than her. I mean the world doesn't fucking revolve around her or anything!"

Yuki... Why did I do that earlier? I mean, Yuki was worried about something, and I just made it worse. Oh crap, I just made it worse. What am I doing here?

I looked at Tanaka. "Look, I'm sorry, but I need to apologize to Yuki, I didn't realize how much of a jerk I was..." I walked away, and Tanaka grabbed my wrist.

"Don't leave for that whore! She deserved it!"

I glared at her. "I won't forgive you for calling her a whore, because I know for certain that she's not."

Tanaka dropped my wrist in shock, and I took off to find Yuki.

* * *

"Alright, well, I need some air, so I'll be back, okay kids?"I told them.

They nodded. I smiled and left.

I stretched as I enjoyed the breeze, wanting to enjoy this peace forever. Heck no, I really just wanted to punch Tanaka Rin's smug face.

"Yuki!" I frowned. I'm imagining things.

"Yuki!" I turned to where the voice was coming from.

There, was Yamamoto, running. And before you knew it, he crashed into me. I was trapped beneath him. I opened my eyes slowly.

"Yamamoto?"

He looked at me, panting and grinning. I blinked, and realized what position we were in. I blushed red.

"Yuki, I'm glad you're okay. If I hadn't cushioned your fall, you would've broke your back."

I looked at what I landed on. We landed on the grass. Whew... He got up, and helped me up. "Thanks,"I mumbled.

He smiled. "No problem."

I looked to see Tanaka Rin around the corner, most likely looking for Yamamoto. When she spotted us, Yamamoto noticed. He cursed under his breath and looked at me.

"Let's run."

My fists clenched and I blushed. "I have a better idea."

And then I did something stupid.

I tiptoed and kissed him smack on the lips.


	16. More than baseball

His eyes widened, and he just stood there, stiff from shock. And what he did after surprised me the most.

He kissed me back. His hand cradled my cheek as our lips met. I ignored my blushing face with all my might and kissed him more.

"What... what are you doing?"Rin asked. "What are you forcing Yamamoto-kun to do? That should be me!"

We pulled away, panting a little. Tanaka Rin stormed off. I looked at the ground, blushing a lot.

"Arigato nee, Yuki, for helping me."

"Baka."

"Even if you had to force yourself-"

"Baka."

"Thanks for doing that for my sake-"

"Baka!" I stared at him, my face reddening.

"Why are you such an idiot? Why can't you see that I meant that kiss?! Why can't you remember that I confessed to you when I came back from Italy?"

His eyes widened. "Yuki..."

My fists clenched and I punched his chest weakly.

"Baka. Baka. Baka." Tears were forming. "Baka. Damn it..." I wiped my tears away, trying hard to stop crying.

"Are you playing with me? Why do you always leave me confused?"

He patted my head with a sad smile. "I can't help myself,"he finally answers.

"What...?"

"I try hard not to, but I can't help myself, Yuki."

I looked at him confused. He was sad. Why-? And suddenly I found myself losing consciousness.

* * *

I woke up, only to find myself see through. What the fu-

"Takeshi." Is that Tsuna at age 15?

"Ah! Tsuna! You called for me right?" 15 year old Yamamoto and Tsuna?

"Yea."

Tsuna's fists clenched and he stared at the baseball nut.

"Takeshi, do you like Yuki?"

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna worried. "Tsuna, you're not acting like yourself..."

"I don't care, I wanna know, do you like my twin or not?!"

I am dumbfounded. When I was at Italy, playing billiards with Basil, Tsuna was talking to Yamamoto about _this?_

Yamamoto fake smiled at Tsuna, and I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Of course not, Yuki is just a friend.."

"Takeshi... I know you're lying to me."

He smiled awkwardly. "Then why'd you bother asking?"

"Because I wanted to hear it in your words. Listen, Takeshi, I- Just, stay away from Yuki, okay?"

"W-what?" His smile faltered a little.

"Try not to pay any attention to her. No physical contact, nothing. Please. Kyoko-chan... she likes you. And I don't like that Kyoko-chan is having a one sided love. So please. Stop liking Yuki."

Yamamoto forced a smile. "Sure Tsuna. Of course. Can't be hard!"

Tsuna forced a smile back. "I'm sorry Takeshi... It's for Kyoko-chan..."

"It's fine Tsuna. No worries!"

"Yuki!"

"Yuki!"

Tsuna... Your life revolves around Kyoko, doesn't it? That realization hit me hard.

* * *

My eyes opened immediately. Yamamoto's worried face was in front of me.

"Yuki... Thank goodness..."

I got up, feeling an immense headache. "W-What happened?"

"You collapsed, out of nowhere..."

My fists clenched and I looked at Yamamoto. He looked back at me confused. "What is it?"

"Yamamoto..." I cursed and hooked my arms around his neck. I kissed him again. As I pulled away, I stared intently at Yamamoto's red face.

"Y-Yuki... Wha-"

"Baka. You're so stupid, y'know?"

He was still clueless. And speechless, mind you.

"You're such an idiot. I like you Yamamoto. I like you Yamamoto Takeshi."

He smiled embarrassingly. "Yuki-"

"Yamamoto..." My face was getting warmer. My confidence deflated and I removed my arms around his neck to cover my face.

He chuckled, and gestured to his back. "Get on,"he replied simply with a huge grin.

I got on, and tried to push away the blush growing on my face.

* * *

"Yuki."

"Mm?"

"**Ti amo, Tsunayuki Sawada."**

My fists clenched around Yamamoto's neck, and I grinned like an idiot and pouted.

"That's cheating. Only I can use Italian..."

He laughed. Then I saw a smile on his face. "**Esci con me**."

My stupid smile grew wider and I blushed more. "Hai."

I let go of my fists and lay my head on his neck.

"I love you."

"As much as baseball?"

He chuckled. "More than baseball."

"Well you know what? I still hate you, you baseball idiot."

He laughed. "Don't play games with me."

I glared, and sighed. "I hate you..."I muttered.

**Esci con me- Go out with me**

**Ti amo- I love you**

* * *

**A/N: I wanna apologize first for this superrrr short chapter but I couldn't find any other way to continue. I also apologize for Tsuna's OOCness in this chapter but hey, love changes you am I right? Ahahaha nah... Anyways, nonetheless hope ya enjoyed. Ciaossu.**


	17. Wait

"Sorry, Tsuna."

"Why? What'd you do Yuki?"

I looked at him and sighed. "I'm going out with Yamamoto."

He was shocked. And then _he _sighed.

"What is there to apologize for? You like him right?"

"Tsuna I know."

"So-" I bit my lip and my fists tightened.

"I know what happened Tsuna. I know what you told him."

He was worried, and then defeat flashed in his eyes. "I'm sorry... It's just-"

"It's fine. It's for Kyoko-chan, right? I understand completely. But Tsuna... Kyoko-chan went on a date with him once. I'm pretty sure you can't force him to like her after a date, right?"

His fists clenched. "It wasn't just for Kyoko-chan. It was for... for me. I was afraid of you being taken away from him too, and I just- I got overprotective okay?" I hugged my stupid twin.

"Tsuna. It's okay for you to get overprotective. But please don't interfere with my love life. And I won't for yours. It's just, confess to her already. Yea?"I whispered.

"I can't. Our friendship..."

"Take the risk Tsuna. If you truly like her, take the risk. That's what I did anyway. By the way, she liked you too, but she didn't say anything because you made no sign that you liked her back."

I pulled away and held onto his shoulders with a reassuring smile. He smiled back weakly. "Thanks Yuki."

"I approve of your boyfriend, little sister, just so you know."

I grinned. "Thank you."

"Baka-Yuki has a boyfriend stubborn Dame-Tsuna approves of? I wonder who?"

Our faces reddened and we complained to our tutor. "Rebornn!"

* * *

"Hahi! So you're finally going out?!"

"What do you mean by 'finally'"I frowned.

"It was obvious the two of you liked each other. The baseball idiot finally confessed."

"It was Gokudera-kun?"

"Tch. Anyone would've known."

"Ahaha! I guess..."Yamamoto smiled awkwardly. He put his arm around me and grinned at Haru and Gokudera.

"So, the real question is, when are _you two _going to confess to each other?"

Haru and Gokudera's faces turned red.

"_Me? _Confess to _her? _I would never like someone as unladylike as her!"

"Hahi! I don't want to date that bomb obsessed jerk!"

I smirked. "Whatever you say _lovebirds."_

"Now that is too far!"

"Run!"I told Yamamoto. "And make sure to keep a heads up for bombs."

* * *

Ryohei grinned. "I extremely approve!" He put his arm around Yamamoto.

And suddenly he had a murderous aura around him. "But, if you even _think_ about breaking her heart like you did to Kyoko, I'll _never _forgive you."

Yamamoto gulped and laughed nervously. "H-Hai senpai!"

And normal Ryohei was back as he smiled again and put his hand on his shoulder. "Glad we understand each other!"

_'As if having _one _overprotective brother was enough...'_

"By the way, call me Onii-san now!"

"Hai, Onii-san."

I sighed. What am I going to do?

* * *

"Um... Kyoko-chan."

"Oh, Tsuna-kun! I heard about Yuki and Yamamoto from Haru. Tell her I said Congrats,"she smiled.

Yamamoto and I were hiding behind a bush. My fists clenched.

"Kyoko-chan? Are you okay?"

"Hm? Why wouldn't I be?"

"But you liked him."

"I know. But the least I can do is be happy for Yuki-chan, right?"

_'Kyoko-chan, you're too kind...' _I thought my fists clenching tighter.

"Kyoko."

"Hm?"

He looked directly at her, and she reddened.

"Tsu- Tsuna-kun..."

"I like you."

"...?"

His fists clenched and he looked directly into her eyes. "I like you, Sasagawa Kyoko. And I always have."

Kyoko's face was even redder than before. "Tsuna-kun, you see-"

"And I know you only think of me as a friend, but I want you to know that I care about you as a woman.

"But I'm sorry for telling you this now and not sooner. I was a wimp, and I still am. Regardless of your answer, can we still be friends?"

She smiled. "Hai."

He sighed in relief.

"Tsuna-kun. I don't have the same feelings to you as you do to me. But that is because I need to get over my heartbreak. So will you be waiting for me, Tsuna-kun?"

"Of course."

"Until then..."

"Whoo! That was a relief! I thought I was going to die!"

Kyoko giggled.

Tsuna looked at Kyoko and smiled. Kyoko looked away and blushed. "Thank you, Kyoko."

Tsuna hugged her, and they stayed like that for a while.

* * *

So maybe it wasn't a complete happy ending for Tsuna and Kyoko. But they chose to wait for the future. Like we all did.

* * *

**Xtra Chapters**

"Ki! Get up already! When I said I wouldn't care if you woke up again, I was joking!"

She glared at me. "Finally, you're up. Even Uri doesn't sleep that much."

She glared again. "Alright, I won't compare you to Gokudera-kun's Storm Cat."

"Speaking of box animals, I woke you up to meet Yamamoto's animals, Kojirou and Jirou."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I need you to make _some _friends. You and Uri hate each other for unknown reasons, Na-Tsu is completely _terrified_ of you, you don't even play with Gyuudon and Mangaroo when we leave you guys alone, Mukuro thinks you're fierce, and Roll is afraid he'll stab you with his spikes. Can't you just get along with Jirou and Kojirou?"

She rolled her eyes. "Na-Tsu will be there too. But don't scare him. Please."

/

"Alright, Ki, that's Kojirou and that's Jirou."

I glared at both of them.

"You have a glaring problem."

I glared at Yuki.

She glared at me.

"Na-Tsu... please at least try not to be scared of her."

Yuki looked at her twin. "You have to be not scared of her for him to do the same, baka."

Tsuna scratched his head. "Right..."

She looked at me. "Ki, stop sleeping, geez... You do have a problem."

I yawned, and started licking my paw. Tsuna sat near me and smiled. "Hey there Ki, nice to meet you. I'm Tsuna, Yuki's twin."

I took one glance at him, and then tilted my head at Na-Tsu, who was shaking. Tsuna wasn't. I narrowed my eyes at Tsuna.

"Dude, stop being scared."

"Right..."

Jirou barked at me and I narrowed my eyes at him.

_Go away. Get out. Shoo. I don't want you here._

He tilted his head at me. _Why do you hate us so much?_

Kojirou flew by. _Yes, exactly._

Because_ I'm not in a good mood and I don't want to mingle with any of you._

_Why can't you be our friend?_

_Because I'd rather nap than talk to you._

_H-H-H-Hell-l-ll-o K-K-Ki-s-san..._

I glared.

_Hiieeeeeee!_

The coward ran behind his owner's legs.

"Ki..."Yuki begged.

I sighed and looked at the floor. _Fine Yuki..._

I spared a glance at the cowardly lion cub. _Aloha. Hello. Konichiwa. Ciao. Sup. _

He cutely tilted his head out, like a child. _'Cutely?' _

_Ciao... Ki... chan._

He looked up at me quickly. _I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry please don't hit me or glare at me or anything!_

Jirou barked. _Na-Tsu, she didn't say anything, right Ki?_

_Why are you so scared of her? _Kojirou asked.

I looked away and felt my face temperature rise. Ki-chan? _Ki-chan?_

_I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry..._

I closed my eyes and opened them with menacing eyes directed at Na-Tsu. _Do I look small to you?_

_Actually Ki, you are small. You're a lioness cub, right?_

I frowned. What? I thought I- I looked at my paws. They were the same size as Na-Tsu's. I glared at Yuki, who seemed to try to understand what we were saying.

"What?"

"Now that I see it, Ki has gotten a lot smaller."

"Huh? Oh, that's true..." I glared more.

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't know that would be the effect..."

I looked at the dog and the bird. _No, I'm a full size lioness but my stupid owner failed on her technique and now I'm freaking small._

_Oh. Well, that's sucks, _the dog said cheerfully.

_I don't take your sympathy when you are so happy about it, _I growled.

_Tell me about it. He does that alllll the time, _Kojirou said.

"Woah, what's going on with Ki, Kojirou and Jirou?"a new voice asked.

Yamamoto! I ran to him and he smiled. He started petting me. Jirou ran up to him as well. Kojirou flew and sat on Yamamoto's shoulder. I tilted my head at that.

_This guy is your guys' owner?_

_Yup._

_Explains the cheeriness in both of you._

_The cheeriness in him. Not me, anyway, _Kojirou rolled her eyes. I smiled.

I walked over to Na-Tsu. I looked away from him.

_I'm sorry okay? Just... don't call me that again._

_Why not? Ki-chan, Ki-chan, Ki-chan-_

I glared as my face reddened. _Would you stop it?_

He laughed, and my eyes softened, just a _little _bit.

_I've done my job well,_ Jirou said to himself.

_Don't take all the credit, _Kojirou shook her head.

/

The next day and the next, Ki slowly opened up to everyone's animals.

And soon, Na-Tsu and Ki and Kojirou and Jirou were inseperable.

And I secretly think Ki has a crush on Na-Tsu... but that's just my imagination. :)

_'Thank you Jirou, Kojirou.'_

* * *

"Yuki. Why do you still call me Yamamoto?"

I frowned. "Why not?"

"We're dating now. Call me Takeshi. It's simple. Ta- ke- shi."

My face reddened. "I'm not calling you that you dolt!"

"Why not? It's really easy-"

"It's not that easy when you have a lot of pride..."

"C'mon! It could be my birthday present!"

I looked away.

"Please...!"

"Ta... ke... shi..."I muttered.

"What'd you say?"

My fists clenched and I glared at him, red faced. "Takeshi, okay? Takeshi Takeshi Takeshi!"

He grinned and patted my head. "Good! I'm happy now."

I looked away and let my red face simmer.

"That's not going to be your birthday present, by the way."

He blinked. "Then what-"

I kissed him, and he smiled and kissed me back.


	18. IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

**I apologize everyone, but that was the last chapter. Right now, I'm writing the epilogue. And yes, I know that was the worst ending ever and there's still more to come but... maybe I'll keep writing about their future selves, y'know? Extra chapters and stuff. I had to end it sooner or later, y'know? It's at chapter 17 already and I just had no more ideas. But, y'know, I might have more ideas in the future, so they can be like flashbacks or something! I don't know, I just wanted to say that this story has ended, but at the same time it has not. I mean, no matter whether I don't have any ideas, I can't leave a story unfinished! Anyways, I'm sorry again, but you can wait for all those extra chapters to come! And like, thank you so much to everyone who followed and favorited or just straight up read my story. Thank you. Love you all and I appreciate it. Ciao!**

**-Ally.**


	19. Epilogue(Just kidding!)

"Ugh... Why do I have so much paperwork!"

I punched the punching bag in anger. I sighed and sat back in my desk. Yes, I have a punching bag in my office. A gift from Ryohei. Saying that whenever I had stress, I could punch it and not some wall.

"**I'm dying...**"

The door opened. "**Boss**..."

"**More paperwork?!"**I exclaimed uselessly.

He chuckled and pushed my stack of paper aside so I knew who came in. Basil.

"**Welcome back, Basil...**"

"**I'm back Boss."**

I sighed. "**What is it now?**"

He grinned. "**It's good news I promise you. Vongola Decimo invited the CEDEF boss and her right hand to a party. Formal.**"

"**Fanculo. Formal dressing is not good news. Why...**"

"**If you'd like, I can ask Vongola Decimo if you can wear your work clothes to the party...**"

"**Oh that would be ****_lovely, _grazie**** Basil. You're a life saver. So, when is this party?**"

Basil smiled awkwardly. "**T-Today, Boss... They invited us today... and the party is today...**"

My fists clenched as I kicked the punching bag and it crashed into the wall. There were slight signs of Flames of Rage in the bag. Basil winced.

My veins popped out in annoyance. "**Tsunayoshi... just you wait. Your death is near**,"I said smiling sadistically.

Basil gulped. '_I feel bad for you Sawada-dono...'_

* * *

"-And he knows how much I _hate _last minute invitations! I'm busy always, he should understand that at least now that we're older!"I said rapidly in Japanese.

"Right, Basil?"

Basil smiled awkwardly.

"H-Hai.. Boss..."

I sighed, as my fists clenched tighter.

"B-Boss! Please, not in the car!"Basil said immediately.

I blinked. "Huh?" I looked at my fists to see Flames of Rage. Crap. I was so much in a hurry I forgot to wear my bandages. I released my fists before the car caught on fire.

Basil sighed in relief.

I tried to calm myself down. I closed my eyes. Breathe in.. Calm... Ocean... Breeze... Breathe out... I opened my eyes.

Basil stuttered. "**U-Um... I believe w-we've arrived.. r-right Geo?**"

"**Yes, Boss."**

My arms were crossed, and I felt my palms urging to let out my flames.

"**Um... Boss?"**Basil asked me worriedly.

I closed my eyes again. "**What is it Basil?**"

"**We've arrived. At the Vongola Mansion.**"

"**I know."**

**"Would you like me to help you out?**"

"**No. I'm good.**" I took my seat belt off and opened the car door. Basil smiled awkwardly.

* * *

We arrived at the gates, with the usual bodyguards.

The mode I was in right now, was my "boss mode." Mixed in with Hyper Dying Will mode.

"**Miss CEDEF, we'll alert Vongola Decimo right away that you've arrived early.**"

"**No need Sebastian. I plan on surprising dear Tsunayoshi today.**"

Basil bowed and apologized to the guard before entering.

"**Welcome to our humble home, Miss CEDEF.**"

"**Grazie. Where's everyone?**"

"**Well, all the guardians are in a meeting with Boss right now-**"

"**Awesome. Grazie, Maribel.**"

"**Um, Lord Basil, why is Miss CEDEF in her Hyper Dying Will mode?**"

"**You don't want to know, Maribel...**"

She bowed in understanding and hurried away.

* * *

"**Alright, that concludes our mee-**"

I kicked the door open.

"What the-?"

"Hey you! We were in a very important meeting and-"

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"First off, Hayato, you shouldn't speak Japanese to some unknown person in Italy. You wouldn't know whether they were Japanese or not, correct? How _unproffessional."_

His fists clenched, and then he saw who I was and gulped. "C-CEDEF boss... Sawada Tsunayuki...san."

I shook my head.

I opened my eyes, unamused.

"W-Wait... Yuki... Why are you angry?"Yamamoto asked nervously.

"Angry? I'm angry?"

"Yes-"

"No. I'm actually enraged. _Furious_. About to kill someone _right now._"

"A-And who would that someone be?"Tsuna asked.

I glared at him. "_You. You,_ and **I am so close to punching the lights out of you.**"

"Woah... W-Why are you changing to Italian? What did I do to make you change to Italian? Wait a second... are your bandages gone? Aren't they... Crap... **La merda! I'm going to die today!**"

I clenched my fists, and felt my Flames of Rage form. Gokudera immediately went in front of my way, to defend his _precious _boss.

"**I'm sorry, but you'll have to go through _me _first."  
**

"_**Out of my ****way**_**_. Vongola Tenth Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato,_**"I snarled.

He gulped, but remained where he was.

I smiled sadistically.

"**I see. Well...**"

He was shaking in fear. My fists clenched, and my flames accumulated. He passed out in fear.

"**H-Hayato!**"

"**I'm sorry Boss...**"

Tsuna looked around, and saw that everyone was afraid of the murderous aura leaking out of me as well. Mukuro and Hibari included.

"**B-Boss... Please... We'll get complaints if they hear that CEDEF's boss beat up Vongola Decimo...**"Basil said nervously.

"**Does it look like I care, Basil?**"

He stepped away and bowed. "**I'm sorry...**"

I glared at Tsuna with a fake smile. "**How do I feel about last-minute things, Tsunayoshi?**"

His eyes widened. "**Look, Yuki, I'm sorry... I thought- I thought I invited you earlier and-**"

"**It's much too late for you to escape your death... _dear onii-chan._**"

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

"Gomenasai... Gomenasai... Gomenasai!"

"You can stop apologizing now, Yuki."

"But I- I..."

My dad sighed. "I guess Tsuna deserved it. It's not the first time he's done something last minute."

"But... I'm 24 now... I could've dealt with it in a more mature way..."

"Trust me Yuki... When it comes to the thing you hate most... You can't be mature about it."

I sighed. "Forgive me. I'll apologize to Hayato later. First, I need to talk to Tsuna."

"I'll deal with the rumors of Tsuna in the hospital."

"**Thank you Dad... And can you apologize to Basil for me? I treated him real bad...**"

"**Geez.. Reborn's sadistic side is contagious to his students... I won't be surprised if Bucking Bronco has one too**..."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"**Boss. Boss!**"

"**What is it, Romario?**"

"**There's more paperwork for you.**"

Dino sighed. "**From what?**"

"**Well-**"

Dino sneezed and frowned. "**Is someone talking about me?**"

He shrugged. "**Never mind.**"

"**Have you caught a cold, Boss?**"

"**No...**"

* * *

"**Tsuna?"**

"**Ah, Yuki**."

I winced at his bandages. "I'm really really really really really really really sorry. Really."

He smiled weakly. "It's fine. I deserved it, I guess."

"But you're in the hospital because of me..."

"Well... Your rush to get here made you leave your bandages, so that's also my fault I guess."

"Getting hit by a large amount of Flames of Rage isn't going to heal right away you know..."

"I know. But I'm trying not to be pessimistic."

I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"No, Yuki. _I'm _sorry. I just forgot about you but I didn't want to tell you that..."

"No no, it's fine.. I was in a bad mood because of paperwork, so I guess that added up to my anger and made me explode.."

He grinned. "I'm glad you let out your anger on me and not some poor other guy!"

I pouted. "Don't say that with a grin you weirdo..."

"Well, on the bright side, the party's now tomorrow, so you won't get mad right?"

I shook my head unamused.

* * *

"**Were you the stronzo that accumulated my paperwork?**"I snarled.

"**N-No... We weren't...**"

"**Don't lie to my face you wimp. I know it was you. You graffitied on the building, ya little shrimps!**"

"**It's not graffiti! It's art...**"

"**Shut up! She's a mafia boss, she wouldn't understand...**"

My eyes twitched. "**Look kids, I'm very busy and have enough paperwork as it is. So leave this fucking building alone you hear me?!**"

"**Y-Yes ma'am!**"

The other one just rolled his eyes and looked away.

I rubbed my temples and glared at him. "**Please don't make me mad... I got mad already today and the target was sent to the hospital...**"

He rolled his eyes. "**You're probably just trying to scare me. Well it's not working.**"

I took a deep breath and released it. I closed my eyes and shoved a pill in my mouth.

"**Aahh! F-Flames on your forehead... W-What...**"the other kids said. I opened my eyes.

"**O-Orange eyes... orange...**"

The pride kid looked at me and scoffed. "**What kind of costume is that?"**

"**I have no time for this**,"I said now in my "boss mode."

I pointed my palm towards the pride kid and felt my bright, destructive Flames of Rage form. I haven't used them in a while.

His eyes widened at the heat he was receiving. "**W-What- I'm sorry! Please don't-**"

"**It's too late. You angered me kid.**"

And then multiple teenage screams could be heard through all of Italy.

* * *

"Basil... I'm so tired..."

He smiled nervously. "Would you like me to tell Sawada-dono that you won't be able to come tomorrow?"

"No no, I'll go tomorrow... Basil, I'm really sorry for how I treated you."

"It's alright, Boss."

I sighed and collapsed into my chair.

"Basil... Gomene..."

"No really, it's fine Yuki-dono."

I smiled. "Arigato. Basil_-kun._"

Basil bowed and before he left, I caught sight of his hand. The guy still wore the ring I gave him.

I smiled before I went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up groggily. I rubbed my temples, feeling a headache.

And then I looked out the window. Evening. Wasn't it evening when I went to sleep?

"**Boss! We should head to Vongola Decimo's party soon-**"

My eyes widened. "**Wait a minute, already? What day is it Basil?**"

"**Well Boss, you slept the whole day...**"

I sighed, and dusted off my suit. "**Then let's go. I'll wash my face and such at Vongola Mansion.**"

* * *

"**Welcome Yuki.**"

"**Glad you're all healed up, Vongola Decimo.**"

"**Thanks to Ryohei, mostly...**" I smiled.

"**Well, at least your suit is white...**"I heard Tsuna mutter. I frowned.

"**What?**"

"**Nothing, nothing. I'll go fetch Takeshi for you.**"

"**Well, I'll be with the girls then**."

* * *

"So Kyoko-chan, when's your wedding with your dear _Tsu-kun_?"

She smiled at me and pushed me playfully. "In two months."

"And who's your maid of honor? No, scratch that... Who are your bridesmaids?"

She smiled at everyone. "Well, for one, Haru-chan is my maid of honor. And Haru-chan, Chrome-chan, Ipin-chan, and you, Yuki-chan are my bridesmaids. I asked if Hana-chan wanted to be one as well, but she said she doesn't want to...But she is one anyways!"

I smiled and then frowned. "Me? But... But I'll have to wear a..." I shook my head and smiled at her. "I'll wear one for you."

"Arigato."

"Hahi! Haru shouldn't be your maid of honor, Kyoko-chan! I shouldn't..."

"Of course you should!"

I smiled teasingly at Ipin. "Ipin... Is the person you're paired up with Lambo?"

The girl's face reddened and she stammered. "Um- Um.. I- I don't know... I- I hope so?"

I put my arm around the poor girl.

Chrome was even more quiet sitting at the other side of me. I frowned.

"Chrome?"

She looked up, hearing her name. "H-Hai?"

"Are you paired up with Mukuro then?"I asked curious.

She reddened too. "N-No... Mukuro-sama wouldn't do those kind of things..."

I smiled and patted the violet haired girl. "Don't worry. I'll make sure he does."

"Eh?"

"Anyways! I wish you luck with the wedding. By the way... I'm sorry for sending your groom to the hospital.."

Kyoko smiled. "It's alright Yuki-chan! He had it coming!"

I gulped. Kyoko sometimes scared me with her innocence...

Haru smiled. "I hope to be one of your bridesmaids Yuki-san!"

I frowned. "Sure you all will but... I don't really want to get married soon..."

Haru frowned. "Why not? How would you feel if Takeshi-san were to propose to you today?"

Kyoko elbowed Haru with a smile. "Haru, I don't think he would..."

Haru nodded and smiled lightly. "I know... But just an if, you know?"

"Well I _would_ feel a little-" Awkward, I _was _going to say.

"**Miss CEDEF boss? Are you here****?**"

Kyoko made me stand and pushed me towards him. "Your boyfriend awaits."

I shrugged. "Thanks?"

* * *

"**Did you miss me Yuki?**"

"**And what if I said no?**"

"**Then I'd make you miss me?**"

I frowned and looked at him. **"How so, Mr. Rain Guardian?**"

He laughed and pecked my cheek. "**I have no idea!**"

I shook my head at him. "**Do you already have a suit?**"I asked.

His eyes widened. "**W-Why would you ask that Yuki?**" He forced a smile after.

I tilted my head. "**Because of Kyoko's wedding?**"

He breathed a sigh of relief. "**Well yea. I have.**"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "**You're keeping a secret from me. I could tell Yamamoto. You even forced a smile, hypocrite.**"

"**O-Of course I didn't!**"

"**You're stammering. Something's up Takeshi.**"

He sighed. He knew that when I called him his first name I meant what I said.

He put his hands behind his head as we entered the garden. "Yuki. I just... I don't know. Don't you think it's a little _too _early for Tsuna and Sasagawa to get married?"

I smiled lightly. "You're worried about that Yamamoto? Well, why not?"

"I mean, they're marrying before us, and we were together longer, y'know?"

"I get it and all... but it doesn't really matter right?"

"Yuki." His hands dropped to his sides.

"Hmm?"

He looked away and then looked back, faking a smile at me. "Marry me?"

I blinked. "You- You were- I- ..."

He looked away and his ears reddened. I smiled lightly. "Where's the ring baka?"

His eyes widened. He smiled a real nervous smile. "I forgot it?"

"Baka..." I shook my head. "Gome, Yamamoto. But I won't accept a proposal without candles, more importantly a _ring, _and you not kneeling down like Tsuna did to Kyoko."

His smile stammered. "W-Wha? So you... You reject?"

I grinned. "Of course! Well, not for those reasons though. I just... I don't really want to be married yet, Yamamoto. It's not that I don't want to be married to you, I mean, I do, but- I just don't want the stress of planning a wedding right now. I have work and stuff... Maybe you can try again in two years?"

He pouted.

"You're not used to rejection, are you Mr. Popular-with-the-ladies?"I smirked.

"Nope..."

I smiled and kissed him. "Yamamoto Takeshi. Propose to me in two years. Got it?"

He nodded with a grin. "I will! And I will definitely make it so that you'll be way surprised!"

And then his grin turned into an embarrassed smile. "About the ring... I kinda... Um... Sold it for a sword? I thought you might like that more than-"

My eyes were shadowed by my bangs. He smiled nervously. "I-I'm sorry! I thought-"

My eyes brightened and you could see stars in them. I hugged him with a crazy grin. "Are you kidding me? For real? Show me show me show me!"

He blinked, and then laughed and hugged me back. "I love you, Yuki."

"Yea, yea, whatever, show me the sword already!"

He chuckled and we went inside.

* * *

"So your proposal was rejected... But you gave her the sword anyway?"Hayato asked in disbelief.

"Yup!"Takeshi replied with a wide grin.

"Sword freak! Why would you do that?"

He blinked but grinned anyways. "Because she needed a sword since her other one broke!"

"May I ask this... If Yuki-nee rejected you... why are you so damn happy?"Lambo asked.

Takeshi grinned more. "Because! I don't know honestly!" He laughed.

Tsuna gulped. 'Yuki... You're harsh...'he thought.

"EXTREME! Yuki is determined to her job!"

"I'm not Onii-chan... But I just don't want the stress of planning a wedding." Yuki came in the room with her new sword at her side.

"Yuki..."Tsuna said.

"By the way Tsuna, aren't you going to announce your groomsmen?"

He frowned. "No... I didn't really pick... Kyoko's handling everything right now actually."

His twin grinned. "Then I shall announce it!"

Tsuna stammered. "Wait- Wait a minute! Kyoko already picked mine too?!"

"Yup! Basically her bridesmaids choice of partner are your groomsmen."

Yuki cleared her throat. "Anyways. So, Tsuna's man of honor is Hayato-kun."

Hayato brightened and you could see stars in his eyes. "Arigatogojaimase Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna deflated.

"Basically, Haru is the maid of honor, so Hayato-kun is the man of honor. The other groomsmen are Yamamoto, Lambo, Onii-chan, and Mukuro."

Tsuna protested. "I mean, I'm happy that Kyoya's not my groomsmen, but Mukuro?"

"I would like to have a say in this as well!"Mukuro said. "I am not interested in something so stupid-"

"_Mukuro_." He gulped. "Your dear Nagi-chan is a bridesmaid. It's either you _suck it up_ and partner up with her, or _Kyoya _partners with her."

Mukuro's fists clenched. Yuki could imagine Kyoya and Chrome partnering up, and it was not pretty. Kyoya hates crowds, weddings, but most likely he'll want to stay in the back. If he's in the front, with all the attention, he'll explode. Wedding will be ruined, the end. And Chrome would get the worst of it. She's his partner, who has to hold his arm, _touch _him.

"Well?"

"Alright I'll do it... For Nagi..."

Yuki smiled relieved. "Good. Lambo, Ipin's your partner."

Lambo stammered. "W-Wha- N-No... Uh... There should be some mistake-"

Yuki smiled teasingly. "What? You _like _her?"

His face turned red. "No! I'm not- I don't-"

"You're blushing Lambo,"Ryohei stated.

"Ga...ma...en..." He ran out the door.

"And Onii-chan, you're with Hana-san. But you will be able to walk Kyoko down the aisle. But, Hana-san will need to walk alone."

"Hm... I'll extremely do both!"

"Actually, I have an idea!"Takeshi said.

And surprisingly, it was a good idea.


	20. The Wedding

Kyoko's wedding reception. In five seconds, I'll walk out this room as one of her bridesmaids, with Yamamoto.

Kaa-san there in her dress, and Tto-san there to protect everyone if interrupted by some dumb mafia family.

I breathed in and out as the wedding song reached my ears when the doors opened.

I was the first to walk out, and I could _not _screw this up.

JUST KIDDING! Like I'd actually do that! I had Yamamoto Takeshi as my partner. The tension releaser! We were after the maid of honor and the best man.

But I was freaking out when they opened the door for Ipin and Lambo to walk out first. For a different reason...

"**They're so cute~**"I muttered happily watching them leave. Lambo's ears were red at Ipin's touch, and Ipin was trying to hide behind her smile.

Mukuro and Chrome were next, Mukuro acting as if he were Chrome's bodyguard.

I smiled at that. Chrome's face was red the whole time.

And next were Decimo's right hand man and his girlfriend Haru. The maid of honor and best man.

I could tell the guests were confused. 'Did the bride and groom only choose three people?'they would think.

And that's when Yamamoto and I would enter.

"Ready?"he asked with a grin.

"Of course."

We appeared. I had a piece sign out on one hand and in the other I was holding my high heels as I was on my boyfriend's back, piggyback riding. And Yamamoto was acting as if he were to die under my weight. My face reddened in mock anger and I bonked him on the head.

Everyone laughed. I smiled a relieved smile. I hopped off him and slipped on my shoes. As I stood near Tsuna, my twin grabbed me and noogied me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"**I spent a lot of time on my hair y'know.**"

He chuckled, and then his jaw dropped. I smirked.

Kyoko had entered. With Yamamoto's plan definitely working.

* * *

Because Kyoko and Ryohei didn't have their parents, they planned originally to have Ryohei walk her down the aisle. But then when Kyoko picked Hana as a bridesmaid, they didn't know what to do. He couldn't be at two places at once!

And for once Yamamoto had a smart idea.

There Kyoko was, chuckles gone, with jaws dropping occasionally and stares in awe.

Her hair was curled, but no one could tell, her hair in a tight bun. That was the point, anyway. She had a crown clip that attached to a veil. Her dress...

Anyways! Beside her was Ryohei, in his suit, and at Kyoko's other side was Hana in her bridesmaid dress.

Basically, Yamamoto's plan was to have both Hana and Ryohei at Kyoko's side. Why not?

They walked and Hana smirked at Tsuna's surprised look. "Take care of her, monkey."

He blinked, and I shook my head at him.

* * *

The priest wasn't at all boring, I actually understood what he was saying for one. He made people laugh too. And then came the fated time everyone was waiting for.

"**Do you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, take this woman to be your lovely wedded wife?**"

Tsuna looked at Kyoko with determined eyes. "**I do.**"

"**And do you, Sasagawa Kyoko, sister to tenth generation Sun guardian, take this man to be your lovely wedded husband?**"

She smiled at the priest. "**Yes, I do**."

"**Any objections?**"

The room fell silent, and I smiled and looked at the priest. "**Hey, I think anyone who objects would receive a punch to the face by Tsuna first!**"

The silence turned into quiet chuckles, and Kyoko was giggling too. Tsuna looked embarrassed, and I smirked at him.

"**Well then, you may kiss the bride!**"

Kyoko kissed him first. He blinked in confusion. She pulled away with a smile. "**I can kiss the groom first, y'know?**"

"**Or you may kiss the groom, for this matter...**"

Tsuna was dumbfounded, and then he smiled and kissed her back. I clapped and wiped a fake tear away.

* * *

While the groom and bride were taking pictures, I hung out with my mom and dad.

"**You look beautiful, Yuki**,"my dad said.

I grinned. "**So do you!**"

My dad frowned, and my mom giggled and smiled.

Sawada Nana smiled at her daughter's messy hair. "**Your hair suits you a lot better than before, Tsu-chan**."

I smiled at her and curtsied. "**Why thank you.**" And then I frowned. "When did you learn how to speak Italian Kaa-san?"

She smiled shyly. "I met your Tto-san in Italy..."

I looked at my dad, and he shrugged and had a look as if saying, 'What?'

"**Yuki!**"

I turned to see Yamamoto coming towards us. "**Sup.**"

He headed over and had his usual carefree grin on his face. And then he bowed to my parents. "**It's nice to see you again...**"

I narrowed my eyes at him and smiled. "**Get up, my mom doesn't care about manners.**"

He bowed again anyways. I looked at my dad. He was frowning.

"**Iemitsu!**"Nana protested.

He gave in to my mom's puppy dog eyes. "**Fine, I'll consider you as Yuki's... equal.**"

Yamamoto grinned. "**That's great!**"

I frowned at my dad. He shrugged. I sighed.

* * *

When the bride and groom came back, she was wearing a better dress and her curled hair was down.

Tsuna entered carrying Kyoko piggyback style on his back.

When all of us sat down at the main table, we acknowledged each others presence.

We let the guests eat first, and then we started eating. But I couldn't eat _just _yet.

I stood up from my seat and headed to where the microphone was. I took out my phone for notes for my speech and cleared my throat into the mic.

"**I apologize for the interruption, but I have a message to say about the groom, my twin brother.**"

It got quiet, and I took a deep breath before I started.

"**Tsuna was, for a start, my dame brother. He may be a little cooler now, but he still has a little dame in him.**"

Laughter echoed around the room.

"**Sadly, I don't have much embarrassing stories to tell you when we were children because well... I found out I had a twin when I was 14.**

**"But it's thanks to him that we actually met. He caused a school fire!**"

"**Yuki...**"Tsuna protested. More laughter.

I smiled. "**Because of my brother, I met my boyfriend, his guardians, and reunited with the bride. And as her bridesmaid, first friend and as also her sister-in-law, I congratulate you two in this wedding.**

"**Plus... I'm the one who helped you guys end up with each other, so thank me too! I'm kidding, but you two seriously, good luck. To you mostly Kyoko-chan... seeing as you have to deal with him for the rest of your life.**"

Kyoko smiled at me, and Tsuna had a smile of relief on his face.

Yamamoto came up with a grin next to me and suddenly carried me bridal style.

"**What the-? Fanculo! Get me down you stupid baseball freak!**"

He chuckled along to the rest of the guests' chuckles. I smiled, and then glared at him.

"**Seriously get me down.**"

* * *

**Finished! Pathetic, right? Well, I have decided to write a sequel story anyways so it's fine. I just can't get enough of this story it seems... So I hope you all enjoyed 14 Years truly and hope you are all excited for the sequel! **

**Ciao ciao,**

**Ally.**


	21. Omakes

**A/N: 'Ello good people of fanfiction .net, I have decided to write an omake after editing this story! This Omake takes place after Chapter 18, so hope you'll enjoy! These Omakes is kinda like a short series of them. I call this series, Omake: Rumors. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Omake: Onii-san**

"YUKI!"

I winced at the loud volume. "Geez Onii-chan... why are you always so extremely loud?"

"I don't _extremely _know Yuki! It's because of my _extreme _passion for boxing!"

I sighed.

"Yuki!" called a cheery voice after.

I turned around and saw my boyfriend. Huh, saying boyfriend sounds really... new.

"Yo Yamamoto."

"Yo Senpai-"

"Yamamoto! You have to extremely call me Onii-san now, remember?"

Yamamoto blinked, and then grinned. "Ahaha! I forgot. Gomen, Onii-san!"

The two sports jocks laughed with each other, and I just sighed and walked ahead of them.

"Yuki! Extremely wait!"

"Aha! Wait, Yuki!"

* * *

"Onii-san!"

"Oh, Yamamoto!"

We got weird looks pointed at our direction. "Would you guys stop?"

"Why, Yuki?"

"You know what, forget it."

"Ah, Yuki-chan! Yamamoto-kun! Onii-chan!"

I turned around and brightened as the Innocent Flower arrived.

"Kyoko-chan!"

"Ohaio!"

"Yo, Sasagawa!"

"Ohaio, Yamamoto!"

I didn't notice because I'm _so _oblivious, but after that, rumors started spreading. And all rumors suck.

* * *

"Did you hear? Did you hear?"

"About what?"

"That Yamamoto's dating Kyoko-chan!"

"What?! No way!"

"Yea! It all makes sense, doesn't it?"

"Exactly how?"

"Well, you see, Yamamoto started calling Sasagawa-senpai Onii-san!"

"Oh I see! Cause Sasagawa-senpai is Kyoko-chan's brother!"

"Yea, it all makes sense!"

"And it makes sense that the school idols would fall for each other, you know?"

They giggled.

"So the school idols are dating! That's so cool! I wonder when they'll start telling everyone officially..."

"I know, everyone's awaiting that day!"

A juicebox crushed. Everyone turned to it and saw...

None other than Kyoko-chan's bestie herself, Kurokawa Hana.

"What are you all monkeys doing spreading false rumors like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know for a fact that Kyoko gave up on that baseball monkey a long time ago!"

"Well, you just don't know it, Kurokawa. They're dating, I'm sure of it!"

"Well, how much do you want to bet, Tachibana?!"

"I'll bet $100!"

"I'll bet $50!"

"I bet $150!"

"ALL ON THE SIDE THAT THEY'RE DATING!"

Hana wasn't sure if she should follow her gut, but she stood strong. "Alright. Then the day they announce it official, I owe you all the money. But if it never happens, you owe me all that money! We good?"

"YEA!"

And then without Yuki realizing it, a bet was made that day.

* * *

**Omake: Bento**

"B-Basil-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Well, Sawada-dono allowed me to stay a while at your house, and Nana-dono told me to bring thou's lunch."

"Ah! I forgot! Arigato, Basil-kun!"

"No problem, Yuki-dono!"

He left, and I sighed in relief. I can't believe I forgot my lunch!

But the way others saw it, it looked like Basil was giving Yuki a bento. And then _another _false rumor started.

* * *

"Remember that cute Italian foreigner that came to our school?"

"The one that gave a bento to Yuki-chan?"

"Yea! He came again today! To give another bento!"

"No way... You don't think... they're dating, do you?"

"No way! But what if it's true?"

"What are you two talking about?" asked Yuki.

"Your _boyfriend,_" Random Girl#1 said.

"Oh him? What about him?" she asked obliviously.

The two girls looked at each other. 'So he _is _her boyfriend!' they both thought.

"We were just talking about how sweet he is to make you things!"

Yuki tilted her head. "I mean I guess he does, he is good at making sushi after all!"

"He's good at making sushi? Wa, Yuki, you're so lucky to have a boyfriend like that..."

"T-Thanks... I guess...?"

She left the two confused, and Random Girl#2 sighed.

"She's so lucky to have a foreign boyfriend good at cooking Japanese culture..."

"I know right?"

* * *

**Omake: What rumor?**

"Oh ho~? Guess who's going to be rich soon?" taunted a certain Kurokawa.

"You never know! M-Maybe they don't want anyone to know!"

"Oh really? I'm Kyoko's best friend, of course she'd tell me. You guys heard our conversations, not a single bit of news yet!"

"W-Whatever!"

"OMG! Have you heard of Yuki's foreign boyfriend? She's so lucky..."

"What about Yuki? She has a boyfriend?" Hana asked confused.

"Yea, you didn't know? Her boyfriend shows up occasionally to give her bentos."

"What? Really? I didn't know that!"

"What about Yuki's boyfriend?" asked Yamamoto grinning.

"Well, apparently some girls have seen this foreign Italian guy give her bentos everyday."

Yamamoto frowned. "Really?"

"What was his name? _Basil-kun?_ Something like that..."

"Yup! They say it's her boyfriend!"

"We heard he's great at cooking Japanese food!"

Yamamoto's frown deepened.

"What's with the frown, Yamamoto? I knew you two were close but I didn't know you were _that _close!" one of them teased.

"Speaking of close, aren't you close with Kyoko-"

"I need to go see Yuki. Be back!" said the baseball nut with a fake smile.

The betters blinked. "What just happened...?"

* * *

"OMG Yuki-chan! Have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"That Yamamoto-kun is going out with someone!"

She smiled embarrassed. "Yup. I've heard that one!"

"Yea, and people think it's... it's..."

"It's...?"

"Rumor has it that they think it's Kyoko-chan!"

"...WHAT?"

"Yea! I mean, Yamamoto even calls Sasagawa-senpai Onii-san! So they _should _be dating, don't you think?"

"Yuki-chan?"

"...Yuki-chan?"

Yuki had a smile on her face, her fists clenching her skirt.

"I'm going to go see Yamamoto for a bit. Be back!"

"Wha? Yuki-chan?"

* * *

"YOU! I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING!"

"Yuki! There you are! I need to talk to _you _about something!"

"What's with these rumors?!" they screamed at each other at the same time.

They blinked. "What? You heard rumors?"

"You heard rumors too?" Yuki asked.

"Y-Yea..."

They frowned at each other.

"B-But the rumor with Basil..!"

"What rumor with Basil-kun? What about the rumor with Kyoko-chan?"

"There's a rumor with Sasagawa?"

"T-That you two were... um... dating..." Yuki blushed and looked away.

Yamamoto grinned. "You were jealous?"

"Pshh... N-No..."

"Are you sure, Yuki?"

"W-Well... were _you _jealous?"

"Of course not, Yuki! Ahahaha!" He faked a smile.

"Aha! So you _were _jealous! You're faking a smile again!"

"..."

Yuki smiled. "I'm glad, Yamamoto."

"Hmm?"

"That none of us even knew about these rumors... aha.."

"We should tell them soon that we're dating to clear up the message..."

"Or maybe we can continue to play this.. Rumor Game.." She smirked.

"Y-Yuki... I'd rather just clear up the misunderstanding..."

"Nope! Bye, Yamamoto!"

He blinked, and sighed.

* * *

**Omake: Jealous Game**

"Basil-kun, gomen, for always making you do this..."

"It's fine Yuki-dono," he said with a smile, "I don't really have much to do anyways."

"You sure?"

"Hai!"

Yuki smiled. "Arigato, again, Basil-kun."

"It's alright, Yuki-dono." He smiled and left.

'I'm forgetting my bentos alot...' Yuki realized.

"Yuki."

"Mm?" She turned around and saw Yamamoto.

"Why are you so smiley?" he asked with a curious look.

"Because I'm able to eat Kaa-san's cooking!"

"You forgot it again? Do you need me to remind you every time?"

She shrugged and gave him a smile. "But thanks to Basil-kun, I won't starve today!"

He frowned. "When did you starve?"

"Um... hmm.. oh! I didn't eat lunch three days ago."

"I could've given you my lunch, Yuki," he said worried.

"Nah, it's all good, Yamamoto. I don't wanna place a burden on you. Alright, see ya later!" Yuki smiled at him and left.

Yamamoto watched his girlfriend skip to the roof.

'I want to be useful to you, Yuki...' he thought, his fists clenching. He had this weird feeling in his stomach. 'Just like Basil...' his brain added.

'I'm not going to starve today~' she thought.

* * *

"Oi, Sasagawa!"

"Ah, Yamamoto-kun!"

"Where are ya going?" he asked.

"Just to the cake shop! I heard they had great sweets there!"

"I'll accompany you then!"

"Hey guys! Where ya goin~?" asked Yuki.

"I was going to go to the sweets shop, Yuki-chan!" said Kyoko with a smile.

"Ah, I see! And him being Mister Gentleman, he's going to accompany you right?"

"Yup!"

"But it's really no problem at all! I can go alone-"

"Sasagawa! There's really dangerous people out there!" said Yamamoto seriously.

Yuki nodded in agreement. "Mhm. Just go with him alright?" said Yuki with a forced smile.

She frowned. "It really is fine..."

She smiled at Yamamoto and Yuki. "Arigato, for caring for my safety."

"It's what friends do, right?" said Yamamoto.

Yuki nodded and waved as they walked away.

She frowned. 'Yamamoto couldn't tell I was forcing a smile...'

'He couldn't tell I wanted to come with them...'

'He didn't even ask if I wanted to come too...'

She frowned deeper. 'Wait a minute, am I... jealous?'

She laughed at herself. 'Psh.. No way.'

She walked away. And then she paused.

'I'm jealous. I'm actually _jealous. _Me! Ugh...'

* * *

**Omake: Breaking the ice**

"We're dating," I told them.

"W-What? But-"

"I knew Onii-chan since I was a kid, so I call Onii-chan, Onii-chan."

"But what about the Italian guy?"

"He's a friend that brings me my bento lunch I forget at home."

"Why is he at your house?"

"Because he's from Italy therefore Tsuna allowed him to stay over."

"..."

"I'm rich!" Hana said.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier...?" they pouted.

"Because you never asked."

. . .

* * *

**A/N: That was the end of the Omake: Rumors series, but I decided to add one little cute Omake for you all, because I won't be touching this story in a while. Yea, a shame I know. Lol, I'm kidding.**

* * *

**Omake: Baseball Baka**

"Yamamoto..."

"Ah, Yuki! ...What's wrong?"

"I'm...*yawn*..tired."

"What are you doing here instead of at your house?"

"I was waiting for ya to finish baseball practice..."

Yamamoto smiled. "Want a piggyback ride?"

"..." 'She fell asleep...'

* * *

I woke up on Yamamoto's back.

I smiled. "Arigato, Yamamoto Takeshi."

"No problem. It's the one thing I'm best at, after all."

"After baseball and making bomb sushi," I added.

He laughed. "Aha! Did you have a nice nap?"

"Mhm. It was wonderful."

"Aha, Yuki, you remind me of Ki sometimes!"

"She got that from me.. Na-Tsu is how Tsuna feels deep down, right? Then Ki is what I wish truly."

He paused his walking. "So the reason why Ki likes me so much is because that is what you wish truly, right?"

"That, and the reason why she sleeps so much is because that is what I wish truly."

"You're dodging the question."

"I am? ...I am."

He laughed. I got off his back and he frowned at me.

I grinned at Yamamoto.

"I wish truly that I can publicly show you affection."

He blinked. Three seconds passed when I realized what I had just said, and I blushed a vibrant red.

His face got a little pink, but nonetheless he was grinning like an idiot.

"B-Baka... Don't grin..."

"That's right! I'm a baka! Aha! I'm a baseball baka!"

"That loves me more than baseball," I added.

He grinned, and I quietly added something that only he heard.

I kissed his now reddened cheek and ran the rest of the way home.

'I love you more than sleep, Yamamoto Takeshi.'

What I didn't know, was that the thought stayed in his mind the whole day. But he never failed to tease me about it the next day.

Because he's my baseball baka. Always.


End file.
